The Unconventional Family
by LadyofManyShades
Summary: Ana Steele, a woman who thinks she knows what she wants out of life and that includes her boyfriend José Rodríguez, however when a tragedy strikes how will she be able to handle all the responsibilities that comes along with it and how does Christian Grey play into that.
1. Chapter 1

**The ****_Unconventional_**** Family**

"Ana, come on if we don't leave now we are not going to make it in time," Jose yells from across our small Portland apartment.

"I will be right there, I just need to find my shoes," I say back before taking one last peek under our bed and I find the Jimmy Choo box for a pair of ridiculously expensive shoes that if I had to pay for them would have cost me nearly a week's salary.

Jose takes my bags and loads them into his car before we embark on our two-hour trip north to Seattle for my best friend Kate Kavanagh's wedding.

It's still hard to believe that she's getting married and just to think four months ago she was single and we three had just graduated from college. We were like the three amigos and now we are down to two. I know Kate felt for the past year like being a third wheel when Jose and I started dating after being friends for so long but we couldn't deny our feelings for one another and both decided to give a romantic relationship a start and here we are living together in Portland and if I didn't know better he was getting ready to propose well that's what Kate seems to think, like she's the expert now. Who is she kidding? She just met her fiancé Elliott Grey a few weeks before we graduated when she went up to Seattle to interview his kid brother the elusive Christian Grey and she met him while he was early for their weekly lunch date and it was love ever since.

Only myself and Elliott know that she's pregnant but I think everyone is starting to suspect that she is. When she came down to Portland last weekend for her final dress fitting, the dressmaker had to let the dress out just a little more to accommodate her little bump. I hate keeping this from Jose as we don't keep secrets from one another but Kate insisted that after the wedding is over everyone can know. She doesn't want people to think that she planned this pregnancy to trap Elliott Grey who by his own admission is a self-made millionaire in the real estate business.

The drive is smooth and I'm glad that we left we did to avoid rush hour and we make it to the church with just a few minutes to spare before the rehearsal starts. I head into the bathroom to change when I hear someone getting sick and I look down and I would recognize those shoes anywhere. I quickly get up and run to the bathroom door and lock it. No one needs to see the bride like this.

"Kate?"

"Ana," Says an upset Kate and I open the door to find her sitting on the floor in her beautiful cream dress sobbing with mascara running down her face. I get her all cleaned up and she still looks just as gorgeous.

"Am I doing the right thing?" She asks smoothing out her hair.

I can't believe the Katherine Kavanagh is asking me such a question. Ever since I met my best friend during freshman orientation she has never made a wrong decision and has never wavered on anything.

"Do you love him?" I say matter of factly.

"More than anything."

"Then you are doing the right thing," I say and pull her into my arms and I can feel her start to relax.

"What if he only asked me to marry him because of the baby," She says rubbing her bump that all of a sudden is non-existent in this very tight dress.

I've only met Elliott a few times and he seems like the real deal. I know Kate said he was a bit of a player before they made their relationship exclusive but the thought is always still in the back of her mind.

As we prepared to head into the sanctuary Kate grabs my arm so that I face her.

"Anastasia Steele, you are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. I need you in Seattle with me when this baby comes."

Me? Why me? I'm the last person to help with a baby. Being an only child I've never been around babies let alone ever wanted to have one myself. I know that is a bone of contention in my relationship with Jose as he wants a lot of children and I'm not too keen on the idea. This issue has started to cause me to reconsider if I'm the right woman for the most amazing man that I call my boyfriend. Jose says that he would do anything to make me happy and if kids didn't factor into my life he would make that work. I swear this man would do just about anything to make me happy and that should make me happy in turn.

I unlock the bathroom door just as Kate runs back into the stall to throw up again and I don't look where I'm going and I run smack into what feels like a brick wall.

I should be on the floor by the sheer force of the impact, instead I'm being held up by very two very firm hands that are gripping my upper arms.

"Are you okay," says a very beautiful and nearly melodic voice. I look up and all I can see are these gorgeous yet mysterious grey eyes.

I'm speechless and I don't know how to make my mouth work so I just nod my head.

"Ana, are you okay?" I hear Jose say as he comes to my side; however my rescuer still has me locked in his grip.

"Just being my old clumsy self," I say starting to straighten up and those grey eyes are so urgent on my face I can't help but to look into them.

"So you are the famous Anastasia Steele?" The eyes say.

"Yes," I barely make out.

Kate comes busting out of the door looking so much better and takes in the scene.

"I take it you have met Christian, Elliott's younger brother," she says looking at me with that Kavanagh look. Oh boy, here we go.

I know that Kate loves Jose but she has made it very apparent that we are not destined to be together. I swear she goes out of her way to make that obvious to any eligible and available man she meets. I think Jose has had just about enough of her antics and she sees right through her.

"Ana, come on baby I've got you," Jose says looking straight into those grey eyes and Christian has yet to release me.

"I'm fine," I say struggling for him to free me.

Finally he gets the message and releases me, only his hands mind you. Those eyes are still boring into my soul.

"Let's get this rehearsal started," Elliott announces unaware what has been going on without him.

I almost feel uncomfortable the way Christian has been staring at me during the nearly hour long rehearsal. When I take his arm as we exit down the aisle I feel goose bumps all up and down my body. I don't know how to describe it other than an electrical current that is running from his body through mine.

Once we get to the end of the aisle we are going over the instructions for tomorrow when I realize I've forgotten my purse in one of the pews. I tell everyone to go ahead and for Jose to pull the car out front when I head back inside. As I go and grab my purse another set of hands reach out and we touch once again and that electrical current again and this time I'm sure it's wasn't static electricity.

"As the Best Man it's my duty to make sure that Maid of Honor is well taken care of," Christian says and I try to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"Well, I think my boyfriend has already taken care of that but thank you," I say trying to be polite as I start to walk out of the sanctuary.

As we reach the front doors, Christian grabs my hand causing me to look directly at him.

"I felt it too," he whispers into my ear sending my body to react in a way it never has before.

At dinner, I purposely sat at the other end of the table from Christian because he was making me nervous. Kate knew something was going on and she kept looking at me throughout dinner and smiling, I could literally kill her right now.

I head to the ladies room to freshen up when Christian somehow corners me in the hallway and I can't get passed him.

"Excuse me," I say but he's not moving.

"How serious are you and your boyfriend?"

His tone of voice is so off-putting I'm insulted.

"Very, so if you can please move Jose will be wondering where I am."

"If I was your boyfriend I would never let you out of my sight Anastasia."

Shit the way my name rolls of his tongue is starting to do things to me so I know I need to get out of here quickly.

Christian is still blocking my way so I decide to duck under his arm and return to the table and I don't afford him a look back.

Saying out goodbyes, I headed to Hotel 1000 with Kate and kissed Jose goodbye just as I noticed Christian getting into his Black SUV and he didn't look happy.

"In the time I've know Christian Grey he has never acted this way around any woman before," Kate says as we get into bed and I have a glass of champagne while she has a glass of sparkling cider.

"Kate, you have to stop this, you know how much I hate it not to mention Jose."

"Steele, you know that I love Jose more than anything but you two are just meant to be friends nothing more, I don't understand why you can't see it. He's holding you back. You should be in Seattle working for Seattle Independent Publishing and not in Portland working at some job you hate so Jose can finish school.

Kate is referring to the small publishing house that offered me a job right after graduation but I turned it down because Jose still has another semester left for his mechanical engineering degree. Jose told me to take the job in Seattle and that he would join me in December but I just couldn't do it. I don't think I could be without him for six months. I've tried to tell Kate that but she thinks that I'm lying to defend him.

"I'm not going to go into this anymore with you. I love Jose and he's not holding me back. We will come to Seattle together, but right now we are where we are supposed to be."

I'm nearly on the verge of tears and Kate finally gets it and drops it.

We fall asleep but all I can think about all night are those Grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate and I act as if we didn't have a little blow up last night so it's relaxing as we get our hair and make-up done before her mother joins us in our hotel suite.

I can tell that she isn't nervous anymore and that's she's just happy, the way she's supposed to be. When the photographer arrives I help her into her princess tulle ball gown before I slip on my ivory floor length gown that I simply love.

After about an hour of photos, the limo arrives and we drive to the church. Jose and I texted throughout the day and I can't wait to see him. Last night he stayed with Ethan, Kate's older brother and close friend so I knew he wouldn't be alone.

When we arrive at the church the doors are already closed and we are ready to go.

"I love you Ana, thank you for being my Maid of Honor," she says hugging me one last time before the grand doors to the cathedral open.

I'm overwhelmed by just how many people are here, there has to be nearly 300 people. I knew there was going to be a lot as this could easily be the social event of the season but this is too much.

I start down the aisle and I'm looking straight ahead while still looking for Jose. Finally I spot him and he blows me a kiss and I just smile at him before looking forward and that's when I spot him. He's dashing in his black tuxedo and tie and he's just smiling at me like I'm walking down for him. I won't give him the satisfaction so I just direct my attention toward Elliott who looks like he is about to lose it as I expect he sees Kate right before me.

I take my place and just watch my best friend marry the man of her dreams and I truly couldn't be happier for her.

After they are pronounced husband and wife, they make their way down the aisle before its Christian and my turn.

"You look breathtaking Anastasia," He whispers into my ear as we walk down the aisle.

I say nothing but to continue to smile for the camera.

As soon as we are out of the church I withdraw my arm and head over to congratulate the newlyweds.

Jose finds me shortly after and kisses me and I feel better now that he's by my side. Then I look over to find Christian Grey just staring at us and now I'm just irritated, what does this man want? Clearly I have a boyfriend that I'm very much in love with.

When we make our way into the reception, Kate has failed to mention that I was sitting at the head table and without Jose whose seat is out of my eye line. I see her plan but it won't work. I eat my dinner in silence and I'm desperate to get gone and find Jose but I'm stuck.

Christian begins the toasts and he is really gifted with words and I know I have a lot to live up to. Once he's finished he gives me the microphone and I just speak from my heart even though my speech is sitting right in front of me. By the end of it, Kate and I are crying and hugging.

I watch Kate and Elliott cut their cake and I feel someone next to me sit down and I know immediately it's Christian.

"You know that it's customary for the Best Man and Maid of Honor to dance together," he says and I don't want to look at him.

"I've never heard of that," I say clapping as Kate smashes the cake into Elliott's face and I get up to go in search of Jose.

Jose and I are having a great time when I'm thrusted onto the dance floor along with the other 50 some other ladies vying for the bouquet. I find myself squished in the middle of the pack and have no interest in fighting for it. Rather it just falls into my hands.

"This is a sign you know," Jose says when he kisses me before taking his turn on the dance floor to catch the garter.

Just my luck Christian Grey is the lucky recipient and once again we are thrown together for a few photos.

"May I have this dance?" Christian asks and I'm about to say no when Jose pulls me into his arms.

"I think Grey and I need to chat about boundaries," Jose says pulling me tight into his arms and I relax.

"He's harmless," I say not quite convinced myself.

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

I pull his chin so he's looking at me.

"I love you and that's all that matters," I say and kiss his lips and I hope that he knows that.

We stay until the end of the reception and I say goodbye to Kate as they head to the hotel before jetting off to Europe for two weeks. I am so jealous of her. I've always dreamed of going to London but I've never made it there. Jose has promised that once he's done with school the two of us will go.

As we walk out of the reception Jose puts his arm around my shoulder and I lean my head against him.

"What's wrong?" Jose asks and I feel like I'm on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe Kate is married."

"I know right I still can't comprehend that fact."

"And she's having a baby on top of it, I feel like I'm losing my best friend."

"She's what?"

Now, I've done it. Clearly I shouldn't have had that last glass of champagne.

"Kate swore me to secrecy."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. You lied to me Ana."

There is no way I can talk my way out of this one.

"I'm sorry Jose."

Jose turns and faces me and then gives me this look of disappointment and then continues to the car.

"I said I was sorry."

He doesn't even turn around. I can't believe he is upset about this.

I turn in opposite direction and start walking. I have no idea where I am or where I'm going but I think we both need some time apart so he can cool down.

I hear him call my name as I turn the corner but I continue walking.

I continue walking when I see a Black SUV pulls up alongside me and I stop when Christian Grey jumps out.

"Anastasia, what are you doing walking in the dark all by yourself."

"Just leave me alone."

I start walking again only to feel Christian's hand on my shoulder.

"I asked you a question."

"Well, I don't feel like answering it sir."

The next thing I know Christian is pulling me up into his arms and puts me into the car.

"Put me down," I scream and he gently sits me down onto a very nice leather seat and straps me in.

He closes the door and sits beside me when I hear Jose calling out for me.

"What do you want to do about him," He says pointing to Jose who is now standing by Christian's door.

I look the other way when I hear Christian roll down his window.

"Ana, what the hell are you doing?" Jose barks at me and I've never heard him talk like this to anyone let alone me.

"I would suggest you calm down Mr. Rodriquez," Christian says in a very authoritative tone.

"You fucking planned this Grey, I've seen the way you have looked at my girlfriend for the past two days and she's mine."

I whip my head around and stare at Jose.

I say nothing but just give him this look like how dare you.

"Your choice Anastasia, want to get out?"

"Just drive," I say coldly and Jose tries to reach through the door to unlock it but we drive off before he has the chance.

I look back to see Jose standing in the middle of the street. What did I just do?

I start to cry and with the combination of losing my best friend and now maybe even my boyfriend and other best friend and all the alcohol it's just too much for me to handle.

When I open my eyes I'm in a very dark room but I can tell that it's bright outside. I have no idea where the hell I am. I look down and I see that I'm in a t-shirt and men's boxer shorts and my bridesmaid dress is slung along a very ornate chair in the corner. This doesn't look like a hotel and then I realize that the last thing I remembered is being in Christian's car. Oh no, what have I done.

I get out of bed and stumble around and find my purse and pull out my phone to find 86 missed calls from Jose and about a dozen or so texts from him. At first he was angry and then I see someone responded to him saying that I was safe and fine and that I would call him in the morning. I know I didn't send him that response, there could only be one person who could.


	3. Chapter 3

As I grab my dress and shoes I run into the en suite bathroom and quickly lock the door. Thank God I'm still wearing my panties however with that dress I couldn't wear a bra. What the hell did I do last night? I don't think I had sex with Christian Grey but right now I'm not a 100% sure. After I go the bathroom I start to put on my bridesmaid dress when there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I say quietly however I don't plan on opening the door.

"Anastasia, are you all right?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Then I hear a loud chuckle and I think I can relax. I open the door to find Christian Grey wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a white sleeves tank top and is dripping in sweat.

"This is for you," He says handing me a Neiman Marcus shopping bag.

"What's this?"

"I thought you would want to wear something other than your bridesmaid dress."

I open the bag and find a sundress, bra and sandals.

"Thank you," I say and quickly close the door again.

"Well, if you want to shower and get dressed, I will meet you in the kitchen for breakfast."

I don't answer him instead I turn on the water and step into the large glass shower.

After 15 minutes, I feel refreshed and clean and I walk down the long hallway trying to find the front door. I have no idea how I'm going to get home or if I should call Jose. For all I know Jose is already back in Portland and packing up my things or his.

"You aren't running out on me are you?" I hear Christian say and I freeze in my tracks.

"I guess not," I say under my breath before turning around to find that Christian has changed and is sitting at the breakfast bar with a massive amount of food.

I sit down and dish up and start to eat, anything so I don't have to talk to Christian.

"Are you going back to Portland today?" He asks as I finish my plate of the most amazing food ever.

"That's the plan."

"Did I do something wrong?" He says and he looks uneasy and it's the first time I've not seen him confident.

"Oh I don't know, I woke up wearing not my clothes and I assume in our bed. What do you think?"

Christian starts to laugh but tries to stifle it.

"Do you think I had sex with you?"

"We didn't?"

"Ummm…I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't take advantage of women when they are drunk and not aware of their surroundings."

Oh thank God.

"Did you text Jose back last night?"

"Yes, even though he didn't deserve to know that you were okay I didn't want him to worry about your safety."

"If you don't mind, I think I need to call him."

Christian steps out of the kitchen to give me some privacy.

Jose picks up on the first ring.

"What?"

Ouch, maybe I deserved that.

"I'm safe."

"Well, that's good."

"So did you fuck him?"

"Thanks Jose, I'm so glad that you think so little of me."

"Well, you did leave with Christian Grey and he does get everything he wants, no matter how much money it takes."

Wait a second, first he accuses me of being a cheater but now he's calling me a whore?

"When I get back to Portland I will be moving out?"

"So I am right, are you coming back to Seattle to live with him?"

"You know what Jose; you have no right to ask me about my life anymore, we're through."

He doesn't answer me, he just hangs up.

When I put my phone back into my purse, I'm not sure if I should cry or punch something or someone.

How in the hell am I going to get back home.

I can't call Kate to ask to borrow her car because she's already on her flight.

A few minutes later, Christian reappears and walks up to me.

"Well, thank you for breakfast, I should be on my way, it's a long drive," I say and hit the elevator button.

"Is Jose on his way?"

I shake my head and now I feel like I'm going to break down.

"Then how are you going to get home?"

"I'm going to take the Bolt."

"Absolutely not. I was actually headed to Portland myself for business for the week and I could give you a lift home."

"Thank you for the offer, but I can't accept."

"Well, I'm not going to take a no for an answer."

"Fine," I say and walk back into the living room and take a seat.

Nearly 20 minutes later, we are out on the road and I don't question Christian as we miss the exit to head down south.

Instead of hitting the freeway, we are pulling into Sea Tac airport.

"We're flying to Portland?"

"I thought it would be quicker and this is my favorite mode of transportation," He says when he takes my hand and helps me out of the car before we walk up the stairwell to the massive private jet.

I take my seat and buckle up. I have to think about where I'm going to go. I guess I can go and stay with my dad in Montesano and commute to work until I find a new place to live or a new job. Maybe I can see if that job with SIP is still available. But who am I kidding, I bet they already filled that job; it has been months since I turned it down.

I stare out the window as we take off.

"Want to talk about it?" Christian asks after we've been in the air for about 10 minutes.

"Not really.

"It might help," He says and I know he may be right but Christian probably isn't the best person to be talk to about my life.

"Christian, why do you care?"

"Because I like you."

Is this really happening?

"You know that I have a boyfriend or at least up until last night I did; now I'm homeless."

"Did Jose break up with you?"

"No I broke up with him and now I have to go home and pack and find a new place to live."

"Well, I probably didn't help by coming to your rescue last night did I?"

I can tell he feels guilty but he did nothing wrong, this was all me. I still can't believe this whole thing started with me telling Jose that Kate was pregnant and now look at what has happened!

"Christian you didn't do anything wrong, Jose completely overreacted over something I told him and then he walked away and I got angry and it didn't help that I had a lot to drink."

"What did you say?"

"It's a secret and not even my secret to tell."

"Is it about Kate being pregnant?"

How the hell did he know?

"Why would you say that?"

"I might have overheard your argument last night."

"Might have?"

"Don't worry, I already know about the baby, Elliott told me the day he found out he was going to be a father. He was so scared and we talked about everything and now he's in a great place and he's so excited about the baby and marrying Kate."

I look at Christian and I can't believe what he just confessed.

"I don't know how Jose would get so angry over it and then thinking that we slept together and the things he said to me or alluded to is so hurtful. He has been one of my best friends for almost four years and I thought I was going to marry this man and look where I am now. I'm all alone and I don't even have Kate to talk to about this."

Christian unbuckles his seatbelt and walks over and kneels in front of me.

"You're not alone, I'm here for you."

"Christian, you don't even know me."

"Yes I do, you are Anastasia Steele and you are the most amazing, beautiful smart and sassy woman that I only want to know more about."

He touches my knee and looks into my eyes.

"What do you want from me Christian?"

"So many things."


	4. Chapter 4

We don't say anything for the remainder of the flight. After Christian's admission he returned to his seat and I didn't look at him. I shouldn't feel the way I'm feeling right now. Shit, I just broke up with my first love and now I'm thinking about another way in a way I shouldn't be.

As we start our descent I start to get really nervous and I grip the sides of my seat and close my eyes and hold my breath. I hate landings.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my mine and I look over and Christian smiles and me.

"Breathe Anastasia, don't worry I won't let go…ever."

I smile back and again his eyes bore into mine. The next thing I know we are on the ground.

"Thank you," I say and start to pull my hand away but Christian won't let go.

"Anything for you."

I just let him hold my hand because not only does it feel amazing it has given me the courage to do what I need to do.

Christian drives me well, Taylor his bodyguard I guess who is doing the actual driving back to my apartment. I still don't know what to expect when I get there but I know I want to get in and out as soon as possible. I thank Christian for the ride and that I will be fine and that he can leave and I can tell he's hesitant to leave.

"Look Jose isn't even here I will be fine," I say and get out of the car.

When I walk into what used to be my apartment thank God Jose isn't home maybe he's still on the road back to Portland. I run into our room and grab my two suitcases just start throwing everything into it. It doesn't take long before I'm all ready to go, 27 minutes to be exact and I'm just about to leave when I hear a key in the door.

"Are you really moving out?" Jose says when he sees me and my suitcases.

"I told you I was."

"Ana, look I'm so sorry for what I said to you. The last thing I want to do is break up. I love you more than anything."

I guess the two hour drive home gave him a lot of time to think.

"If you loved me you would have never said those things to me."

"I know I was angry when I saw you leave with Grey."

"Jose, you know me better than anyone you. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me."

"Please don't leave," he says and is on his knees begging me.

"I don't want to leave but I think it what's best."

"Marry me," Jose says pulling out a red ring box out of his pocket.

"Are you proposing because I'm moving out?"

"I was already planning on asking you today as a surprise for your birthday and instead of doing it on the waterfront after dinner I'm doing it now."

How did I forget that today was my birthday?

"Jose, I can't marry you?"

"Why not, I love you and you love me or least you did up until last night."

Jose is still on his knee pleading with me to change my mind.

"I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

I don't answer him as I don't know where I'm going yet as my dad hasn't returned my calls. He's probably fishing and doesn't have reception.

"Are you going back up to Seattle?"

There he goes again.

"Really Jose?"

He stands up and the look in his eyes starts to make the hairs on the back of my neck to stand at attention.

"Look I need to go."

"You're not leaving we need to sort all of this out," He says grabbing my arms causing me to drop my bags.

"Let me go Jose you're hurting me."

"I'm hurting you?"

I've never seen Jose like this and now I'm regretting for sending Christian away.

"I'm not going to let you go Ana."

"I believe Anastasia said to let her go," Christian says and I'm grateful he didn't listen to me.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment Grey."

"Not a chance, now I will give you three seconds to let go or I'm going to make you regret it."

"I'm not scared of you," Jose says finally releasing me.

"You have no idea what to be scared of," Christian says and I for one don't want to stick around to see what's about to happen.

"He isn't worth it Christian, just let it go," I say and Jose looks at me.

"You bitch!"

I feel the next few seconds are in slow motion as I see him rush toward me but he's not faster than Christian who steps in front of me and punches Jose and he falls to the floor.

"You're going to pay Grey, mark my words, I told you that you couldn't have what's mine," He says as I head down the stairs.

My tears are not flowing down my face and I can't stop it.

I throw my bags into my trunk and get into the driver's seat and I just grip the steering wheel. I can't even see through my tears how in the hell am I going to drive to my dad's.

"Anastasia?"

I unroll my window and I see Christian.

"Just leave me alone."

"Not a chance, you can't drive like this."

"I don't have any other option."

"Yes you do, now please get out of your car and let me drive you to wherever you want to go."

"That's the problem I don't know where I'm going?"

Christian helps me out of my car and back into the SUV and Taylor surprises me by getting into my car.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm staying at the Heathman and you can stay with me."

"Christian I don't think that's a good idea."

"What I meant to say was that I would get you a room for as long as you need it until you find a new residence."

"I can't accept that."

"You will at least for tonight."

"Why are you so bossy?"

"Because that's my nature and I like I told you either, I like you and I feel very protective of you and want to make you feel safe."

I still don't understand why he feels that way, I'm just me and he's Christian Grey.

The rest of the drive to The Heathman is in silence. We pull up to the valet and we both get out. Taylor is right behind us with my bags in his hands.

Christian takes my hand and we head jus the two of us into the elevator.

The tension in this room could be cut with a knife. Thankfully when we reach the top floor I feel a little relieved when the doors open.

We walk down the hall and Christian opens the door to the Presidential Suite.

"Christian, I told you that I didn't feel comfortable about sharing a room with you," I say looking around.

"And that's why you have an adjoining suite," He says opening the door to my suite and I'm overwhelmed. It's larger than what used to be my apartment.

"This is too much, at least let me pay you for my room," I say as I look around.

"No way, I feel guilty that you are here because of me so let me make it up to you."

Are you kidding me?

"Do you really feel guilty?"

"No. Now I will leave you to yourself, but I would like you to have dinner with me tonight if you think are up to it."

"Okay," I say and Christian walks out and closes the door behind him.

For the next three hours I just lie in the most comfortable bed with the exception of the one I woke up in this morning and just cry until I fall asleep.

I'm awoken by a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say knowing that it's Christian.

"Have you been crying this whole time?"

I shake my head.

"Not the whole time, I did fall asleep about an hour ago."

"I wanted to take you downstairs to eat, but maybe we should just eat in our room tonight only if you are up for it?"

"I'm a little hungry," I admit sitting up a little.

"Good, I will let you know when dinner arrives."

I take a long bubble bath and drink a glass of wine that Christian set in my room earlier.

Dinner arrives just as I change into a fresh set of sweats. I don't feel like dressing up, I just want to eat my dinner and go back to bed and deal with all of my problems tomorrow. I'm glad that I have the closing shift at the library and I think I will just give my two weeks' notice. If I'm going to move back to Montesano this job won't work so I will just have to look for a new job when I go home. Before I go back into Christian's room, I decide to e-mail Jack Hyde from SIP to ask if anything is available and hell I would take an internship if it meant me getting a foot into the publishing world.

"I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I took the liberty of ordering everything on the menu," He says with a little smirk.

Everything looks really good and I don't know what I want to eat. I could probably eat everything on this table but I decide on the bowl of pasta and a little salad.

We talk during dinner and Christian is careful about what topics to brining up and it's really nice to talk to someone about what I want out of life and for once I can think about myself and what I want and not about what I was supposed to want.

It's then I realized that Kate was right the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner there is another surprise as a massive ice cream sundae bar is brought in.

"Whenever my sister Mia is upset ice cream always made her feel better so I thought this might help."

"You are right; ice cream always makes it better."

I pick up a bowl and the waiter takes my order and I get several scoops of vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce with little marshmallows and fresh homemade whip cream and three cherries.

Christian gets a scoop of chocolate ice cream and then dismisses the waiter.

"Are you up for a movie?"

"With you?" I say and he pats the seat next to him on the couch.

We watch Jane Eyre and I can't believe it. It's my favorite movie, well mainly because I love Michael Fassbender and it's my favorite book I can't believe Christian would have this movie.

I start to feel a little sleepy and Christian covers me up with a blanket. I don't know why but I decide to lean against him. Christian puts his arm around me and I feel better. I'm so glad that I decided to have dinner with him and now wallow alone.

By the end of the movie, I finally feel like I can go to bed without crying first.

I say goodnight to Christian and head back to my room and close the door.

I lie in bed for about an hour and I still can't fall asleep. I don't know what I'm thinking but I decide to go back into Christian's room and I find him sitting up in bed without a shirt on with his laptop on his lap.

"Anastasia, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep," I say standing in the doorway.

"You can sleep with me if that would make you feel better."

This is probably a bad idea but right now I just want to have his arms wrapped around me.

I slip into the bed next to him and he sets down his laptop and pulls me into his arms just as I hoped.

I feel safe and for the first time I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be and that scares me.

"Better?" Christian whispers into my ear.

"Yes."

It doesn't take long before exhaustion takes over my body and I close my eyes.

When I wake up I'm surprised that Christian still has his arms around me.

I'm way to warm and as much as I want to stay right here I need Christian to move. Careful not to startle him, I take a deep breath and plan my next move.

"I'm already awake," Christian says and I shift so that we are facing each other. "How did you sleep?"

"Great actually, you?"

"Best night of sleep ever."

"Really, another first for me?"

"Another first?"

"Well, I've never shared my bed with another woman."

"So you are gay?"

He starts to laugh and shake his head.

"I don't know where that whole rumor started. I'm not gay."

"Then what you do mean?"

"I've been with women but never shared my bed let alone sleep with a woman in my bed and really only slept."

I have no idea what he means but I decide that now is not the time to ask him to elaborate.

I start to get up but Christian pulls me back into his arms.

"There is no way I'm going to let you go," he says and I giggle. "That is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. You need to laugh more often; you are even more beautiful when you just relax.

"It's easy to do with you." And I can't believe that I just said that.

"I know this isn't the right timing but I want to be with you Anastasia and I've never felt this way about anyone ever before and it scares me."

"Christian…"

"Please don't say anything. I want you to heal and when you're ready I'm here waiting for you."

"It may be a long time."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," He says and kissing my forehead. The feeling of his lips sends tingles all the way down my body.

I lean my head up and kiss Christian. I don't know why but it just felt right. He takes my face into his hands and deepens the kiss. I open my mouth and let Christian's very urgent tongue to begin the sensual dance with mine. I have never been kissed this way before and I'm desperate for more.

Christian pulls away and we are both breathing very hard and I can't think about anything except for those beautiful and sensual lips and how he is making me feel.

"Anastasia, what are you doing to me?"

Again I don't know what he means.

"Do you know how much I want you right now?"

"Christian, there is something you should know."

"Go ahead."

"I'm a virgin," I finally admit and the sheer on his face is quite comical.

"Come on."

"I'm serious."

"How is that possible, you were living with Jose and sharing a bed correct?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we had sex."

"How is that possible?"

"It's the truth."

"Oh I believe you."

I decide its best if I get out of bed so we can both cool off and I head back to my room to shower and get ready for work and to figure out my next move.

I don't get what's with Christian and food but just like last night he has ordered everything off the menu. I opt for pancakes, bacon and fresh fruit.

"Have you heard from your dad yet?"

Just now, he said that he would love to have me come home so I think after work tonight I'm going to head back to Montesano.

"You can you can stay another night before making the long drive home."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think it would best if I left."

"Why?"

"It just is," I say and head back into my room.

"I swear you are the most frustrating woman I've ever met."

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not.

At one o'clock I say goodbye to Christian and Taylor takes my bags down to my car.

"Please stay," Christian tries again to get me to stay another night.

"No."

"Will you call me later?"

"Yes."

I look at Christian in my rear view mirror and I don't when or if I will ever see him again and for the first time since I fell asleep in his arms last night I'm sad.

As I drive home from my last shift at the Portland Public Library, I'm a little sad as I've worked at the library since my freshman year at WSU-Vancouver and I'm leaving behind all of my friends who have really become my family.

My dad is so excited that I'm home and I retreat to my childhood bedroom. I never thought I would be back here but here I am. My dad knows that Jose and I have broken up but decides not to ask me anything which I'm grateful for.

I lay in bed and I see that Christian called me and left me a voicemail and I decide to give him a call.

"Anastasia, I wasn't sure if you were going to call me but I'm glad that you did. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you left."

I have to stop thinking that there really could be something between Christian Grey and myself. We come from two completely different worlds.

"How was your day?" I say trying to keep our conversation light.

"It just got a whole lot better now that you called me."

Why does he do this to me?

"I quit my job today and I'm all unpacked at my dad's."

"Any job prospects?"

"Nothing yet but I've only just begun."

"You could come and work for me."

"Now you know that won't work."

"Why not?"

"It just won't Christian."

"Fine, but can I at least help you find a job preferably in Seattle."

"I appreciate the very sweet offer but I can find a job on my own."

"Then will you at least come up to Seattle to visit me next weekend?"

"Christian, what are we doing?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I can't stop thinking about you and I need to be with. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I can be there in less than an hour, can I see you?"

"Not tonight, I need to think about all of this."

"Can I change your mind?"

"You probably can, but I wish you wouldn't."

"Fine then, but how about I take you out to dinner tomorrow?"

"I would like that very much."


	6. Chapter 6

The week drags on and I can't find a job that I'm at all interested in Montesano and I still haven't heard from SIP. By Thursday I'm just cleaning up the kitchen when my cell phone rings from an unknown number but with a 206 Seattle area code.

"Hello."

"I'm looking for Ana Steele," says the deep male hoarse voice.

"Speaking.

"Miss Steele, this is Jerry Roach, President of Seattle Independent Publishing. I understand that you e-mailed one of my managing editors Jack Hyde inquiring about any openings and I wanted to call you personally."

I'm almost in disbelief that the President of SIP is calling me himself.

"We are in desperate need of a junior editor at the moment and I would love for you to come in for an interview say tomorrow morning."

"Thank you sir."

Roach tells me what time and I start jumping around the kitchen. I'm so excited.

I run to my room and pick out my outfit and then pack a bag as I plan on spending the weekend in Seattle with Christian Grey. We've spoke every night for several hours and I can't believe how much we have in common and just how excited I am about what this weekend might bring.

I call Christian to tell him the good news.

"I got the interview…the interview at SIP and I'm coming up to Seattle earlier than planned," I say and I can't stop smiling. Calm down Steele, you don't have the job yet just an interview.

"I told you. Nothing to worry about. How about I come down and pick you up tonight?

The thought of seeing Christian nearly 24 hours early makes my heart skip a beat.

"Are you sure?"

"Ana, I've wanted to see you since the last time we said goodbye. Now I just get more time with you."

"Great. When should I expect you?"

"Say an hour?"

"Great." I say without missing a beat.

I hop in the shower and make sure that I have everything I need for both my interview and my weekend alone with Christian Grey. I think I'm ready to have sex with him. It's strange in the whole year I was dating Jose although my body was telling me to have sex with Jose I don't think I was ready and for the past four days I have been questioning why.

Kate called from Paris last night and I told her everything and I could tell she was smiling on the other end of the phone. I had to remind her that Christian and I have clearly defined our relationship and this weekend I wasn't going to leave Seattle until I knew what I wanted.

I don't want Christian to be a rebound with Jose and the strange thing is that I don't feel sad anymore or that I never really felt sad just the way it ended with Jose showing me his true self and I'm glad that we're over before it was too late. I think what I'm going to miss most is our friendship most of all. Jose has tried calling me all week but when I blocked his number he started calling the house knowing my dad would pick up. My dad has always loved Jose and told him that I was living here. In his way to attempt to win me back, Jose sent flowers and cards and even stopped a few times but every time I refused to see him which I think just made him madder.

I call my dad at work and let him know that I'm leaving a day early and his wishes me luck and then right on cue Christian arrives. I don't know how he got here so fast but there he is getting out of a car with Taylor right behind him.

When I open the door and see him in that navy blue suit that fits him so perfectly and then I see his face light up when our eyes meet, I run up to him and throw my arms around his neck and I think I've surprised him this time.

"I think you're happy to see me," He says and I look up into those gorgeous grey eyes and kiss him. I think I threw my entire self into that kiss and I don't care who knows how I feel for Christian Grey.

The moment are lips touch I'm completely sure of what I want and need to do and I feel like a new Ana Steele.

"Shit."

"What's wrong," Christian says looking around.

"How am I supposed to get around in Seattle if I don't have my car?"

Christian laughs and takes my bag and gets into the SUV.

"Don't worry, while you are in Seattle, I will make you are safe and get you to wherever you need to go," he says kissing me again before we leave.

I assumed when we reached the private air strip just outside the city limits we would be flying back to Seattle in the GEH jet, instead I find a very luxurious helicopter.

"We're flying this?"

"Well, you're not, I am," He laughs.

We say our goodbyes to Taylor who apparently is going to drive back up to Seattle. I don't understand why he couldn't just fly back with us but Christian was insisted it was just he and I.

"You have no idea how much I missed you this week?" Christian says once we are in the air. "I haven't been able to really accomplish anything because you have been on my mind every second."

I can't believe this.

"I feel the same way."

As we fly high in the sky I can't help but stare at the magnificent man beside me. He looks so in control and he looks so dreamy. Yes, I just said dreamy.

We land on top of Christian's apartment building and there is yet another very large man in a black suit waiting for us.

"Luke Sawyer, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend who I expect you to keep her safe," Christian says holding my hand. I'm blown over that he called me his girlfriend. I was waiting to have that conversation later on this weekend. I'm not sure how I feel about his introduction but I'm not going to say anything…yet.

We enter Christian's apartment and I meet Gail Jones, his housekeeper and apparently she helped Christian with me last weekend and was the one who undressed me and not Christian.

Dinner is all ready so Gail takes my things and disappears down the hall, I wonder where if she's taking my things to Christian's bedroom. Suddenly I get very nervous, this is really happening.

I pick out my dinner and I can feel Christian staring at me.

"Is the dinner not up to your liking?" He asks and I finally look up at him.

"No, it's not that I'm just not hungry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's just about my interview tomorrow and I want this job so bad I don't know what I will do if I don't get it."

"I wouldn't worry about it. You are the best person for this job."

He sounds so confident; I wish I had his confidence.

"Thank you," I say and smile.

"There's something more than the interview that's on your mind, you are really quiet."

I'm hesitant to ask him about my new title.

"Christian, what's going on between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You introduced me to Sawyer as your girlfriend. Is that what I am?"

"Do you want to be?"

Yes.

"I thought you told me that you didn't do the whole relationship thing."

Christian told me that exactly four days ago, I wondered what changed his mind so quickly. I couldn't believe when he told me that he never had a girlfriend after I told him all about my one and only relationship with Jose. I know he was hiding something but I didn't want to push him and further.

"I did but that all changed when I met you and I would love for you to be my girlfriend. If I had my way, I would want you to move in with me so I can have you all to myself."

Wow! I wasn't expecting that. I think we are moving way too fast. Shit, I just broke up with my boyfriend of more than a year whom I was living with that I was nearly engaged too.

"Christian, I really like you and I really want to have a relationship with you but I don't want to rush into something and then we both regret it in the end. Can we take it slow and just see where it goes?"

He just looks at me for what seems like an eternity and it's killing me.

"If that's the only way I can get you I guess for now I will have to accept it, however I'm not happy. Remember I get what I want Anastasia."

I don't know if I should be happy or a little scared, maybe a little of both.

After dinner Christian asks me to come into his office so we can talk privately.

I take a seat in a very comfy oversized chair and Christian sits next to me.

"I think if we are going to be in a relationship you need to know about my past. I wanted to tell you about this in person as opposed to over the phone."

Oh this doesn't sound good.

"There's no easy way to say this but I have to be completely honest with you. Anastasia, I'm a Dominant."

"A what?"

"I like to have total control over women mind, body and soul. I like to exert my power over them to satisfy my sexual needs and I have a room in my office that allows me to do that. I was truthful saying that I don't have relationships with these women because all we do is fuck nothing more."

I'm taken back but his revelation.

"Do you have someone like that in your life right now?"

"They are called subs Anastasia and no I don't. I haven't had a sub since a few weeks before I met you and I have no desire to ever have another one?"

"Why, I mean we haven't even had sex and I'm not terribly sure I want to have sex with you now or maybe even ever."

"And the truth comes out."

"What do you want me to say Christian, you just dropped a huge bomb on me and I don't know how to react. Shit, I'm a virgin, how you given that any thought?"

"Every fucking second of the day. I want to make love you in the worst way but I'm respecting your wishes and if you want to take our relationship slow then so be it."

"Can I see it?"

"See what?" He questions me.

"Your sex room."

"Why?"

"Curiosity."

Christian looks excited but terrified. He takes my hand and without saying a word we walk down the hall and up two flights of stairs until we reach a locked door. He pulls an antique key from his coat pocket and turns the lock.

The room smells of wood and something else I can't quite pinpoint. Christian turns on the light and I step in. My eyes go straight to the massive four-poster wooden sleigh bed with red silk sheets. Then my eyes drift along with the walls where there are items everywhere from whips, chains and canes and other things I don't even know what the hell they are.

"Do you want to go now?"

I turn and see Christian's face and I can't figure out what he's thinking.

"Do you want to do this to me?"

"No, I want you in my bed and not in here. I want to worship your body."

I don't know what but I feel a little rejected that he doesn't want to do these kinds of things to me.

"What are you thinking Anastasia?"

"I want you too Christian."


	7. Chapter 7

Christian grabs my hand and yanks me a little too hard out of his red room of pain.

"Where are going?"

"I can't look at you when you are in that room. I want you in my bed now." I jump into his arms and his wraps his arms around me and we fly down the stairs as I kiss his neck.

My breathing is now starting to get a little embarrassing and I feel the pull from that very sensitive part of my body. I've felt it so many times before but now I'm actually going to do something about it. With Jose we did about almost everything except penetration but tonight we are going to rectify that situation.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Trying to change my mind Mr. Grey?"

"Absolutely not, I just want your first time to be everything you want it to be and without feeling pressured into it."

I run my hair through his copper waves and tug on it. I can feel Christian's mouth on my neck and I'm about to explode.

Christina lets me slide down the length of his body and my body vibrates the entire way down.

Christian's arms start to roam the length of my body and I can feel my body start to tremble.

"Oh Ana, you have no idea how bad I've wanted you right here.

I step backward until I feel my legs hit the back of the bed and I sit down and then crawl up toward the head board.

Watching Christian stand in front of me is breathtaking. He unbuttons his dress shirt one button at a time and I feel myself licking my lips before I sink my teeth into my bottom lip.

"Anastasia, stop doing that." He almost growls as his shirt hits the floor.

"What?"

"Biting that lip, that's my job."

Fuck.

I know he's teasing me as he takes his sweet ass time taking off his pants.

I star to pull my shirt off but before I know it, his hands are on me.

"I wanted to do this," He says kissing my on the mouth and I just let go giving himself over to him.

As he removes my shirt he kisses every inch of my chest before reaching behind me and unclasps my bra. I don't feel embarrassed by him seeing me naked but I feel like I have a lot to live up to since I'm so innocent compared to Christian's lifestyle.

"You are so beautiful Anastasia," he breathes against my skin as he hands skim down to the top of my jeans.

I don't know how to talk at this moment. I'm just waiting for the right words or possibly sounds to come.

I lift my hips to allow Christian to pull down my jeans revealing my white lacy panties that I can feel are soaked.

"You are so ready for me," His urgent mouth is on my stomach as he kisses the way down removing my panties until he reaches my sex.

"I've dreamed how you would taste and I'm not disappointed," He says and he slowly licks my wet folds and I can barely contain myself.

"Christian." I squirm but his firm hands hold my hips in place.

"Stop moving or I will tie you up."

Oh, maybe I want that.

His expert tongue works its magic and I feel my body start to quicken and I know I can't hold out any longer.

"I want you to come," Christian says between his thighs and never taking his eyes off me the whole time.

"Ahhhh," I scream and I let go and I feel Christian lapping up all the juices.

He kisses his way back up my stomach and again his mouth is on mine and I can taste myself on his lips, another first for me. I'm not sure what I think about this however I am so turned on right now I could care less.

"Christian, I need you inside me," I practically beg him that I'm shaking.

"Are you on birth control," Christian asks.

"Yes."

"Your choice if I wear a condom then, it would be so much better if I don't but it's your choice."

I shake my head and watch as his slips down his boxer shorts revealing his rock hard erection and there is no way that's going to fit.

"Don't worry; you'll stretch to fit me. Now last chance, are you sure you're ready to do this."

"Christian, I want you to make love to me."

He kisses me tenderly one last time before he glides into me and I wince.

He pulls in and out a few times so I can get used to the movement until I start to feel pleasure.

I start to move against him and his breathing changes and he looks down at me.

"Ana?"

"Keep going," I order and the smile that forms on his lips.

He's so gentle with me and quite frankly I'm surprised. I can tell that he's holding back but right now that's fine by me.

Finally Christian starts to let go and starts to thrust harder and deeper into me until I feel my body start to quicken again and I want to make this feeling last but I know I can't control what my body does.

Christian has said nothing to me while in this intimate act but again those grey eyes say so much more than any words can.

The sheen of sweat forms between our bodies and I feel so happy and sated as I have my first orgasm through sex and it's quite amazing that Christian finds his end at the same time filling me with everything he has.

Hovering over me we are catching our breathe.

"Wow Ana you were amazing."

He falls to my side and holds me close to his body.

"Was I okay?"

"Okay? Anastasia what he just shared there are no words to describe how I'm feeling. That was the first time I made love to a woman and I have these feelings for you that I can't describe."

Staring at this very confident powerful man who is battling his own demons I just take his face into my face and kiss hips now swollen lips.

"Christian, I want to be everything to you." I admit and I don't care how he will react.

"Anastasia, I know we just met but I have to tell you something."

I know he is debating if she should tell me but I give him the green light.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, I love you."

"I love you to Christian; I've never felt this way about anyone before."

And that's the truth. With Jose I did love him but never this powerful or passionate that I'm feeling right now in Christian Grey's arms. I don't know if it's just because we had sex but it's something so much more.

We just lie in each other's eyes for what seems like a lifetime until my eyes are too heavy to keep open.

"Sleep my beautiful Anastasia," Christian says kissing my lips before I fall asleep.

When I wake up I expected to find Christian gone instead I find myself sleeping on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

I carefully lift my head and look at this man that I just lost my virginity to a few hours ago and he looks so peaceful. It's a sight all on his own. I slowly lie my head back down on his chest so I can just watch him sleep.

"Good morning Anastasia," Christian says without opening his eyes.

"Morning," I say and kiss his chest.

Christian shifts so that we're facing each other.

"You are so amazing," He says running his hands down my body signaling that he's ready for round two.

After two more intensive orgasms and unbelievable shower sex, I'm dressed in a new dress that Christian gave me I'm head down to the parking garage with Christian in tow. He's wearing a very smart gray pin stripe suit and I have to stand on the other side of the elevator because I want him again and I don't know if I can control myself.

"I know what you're doing Anastasia and it's not going to work," Christian says taking two long strides to close the gap between us and he takes my face into his hands.

"Will you call me after you get the job?"

"Christian!"

"What, you are a shoe in, why wouldn't SIP want you as their new junior editor?"

"From your lips to God's ears," I say and I breathe a sigh of relief when the elevator doors open revealing Sawyer and Taylor.

During the short trip to SIP, Christian holds my hand and surprisingly calms me down.

When we arrive, Christian opens my door and helps me out before kissing me one last time.

"Good luck," He says and opens the front door for me before swatting me on the butt.

I'm shown up to the fifth floor with Sawyer as my babysitter. I have to admit he's quite nice, quiet but pleasant.

"I will just wait here for you Miss Steele," Sawyer says staying in the lobby of SIP as I'm shown into Jerry Roach's office.

"Please call me Ana," I say and then the doors close and what's standing between me and the most perfect job is this middle age overweight man in front of me.

After 45 minutes, I think I've nailed the interview but now Roach is just staring at me and not saying a word.

"Well Miss Steele, I am quite impressed with you and I would like to formally offer you the job of the junior editor here at SIP."

I'm shocked but I'm so happy.

"Thank you sir, I promise to not let you down."

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, when can you start because we are already so far behind and I need you to start ASAP. Now I know that you are still living down south but if it would help, we have a company owned apartment we use for visiting authors that you can use until you find a permanent residence. Could you start on Monday?"

"Absolutely sir. Thank you again."

I'm shown around the office and what will be my desk and I can't wait to get started. I fill out all the necessary paperwork before I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"So I hear you are joining SIP?" I turn around and see Managing Editor Jack Hyde who first interviewed me a few months ago.

"Yes, I am so excited to have this amazing opportunity."

"Well, I look forward to working with you," He says trailing his hand down my back and I feel very uneasy. It's probably nothing but I think I will need to keep my eye on Hyde for sure.

Sawyer and I make it down to the lobby and I'm shocked to find Christian waiting for me with a massive bouquet of white roses in his arms.

"I hear congratulations are in order?" He says when I walk toward him and give him a quizzical look.

"Sawyer called and told me the good news. So are you going to stay in Seattle?"

"Looks like it."

"Have you given any thought to moving in with me?"

"Christian, I love you but I think we are moving too fast and the company has an apartment that I can use for a few weeks so can we re-evalauate the living together question then.

"You will move in with me Miss Steele, if it's the last thing you do."


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you are taking the rest of the day off," I say as we head toward my new apartment which is only a few blocks from SIP. When we arrive the doorman out front opens the door and I feel like a rock star.

We head up to the tenth floor to my apartment which surprisingly is amazing. I don't know how a small publishing company can afford an apartment like this but hell I'm going to complain at least for the next few weeks it's all mine.

It's beautifully decorated with a nautical theme with a spectacular view of the water and I can't believe it.

I run into what would be my room and I'm surprised again. It's a huge bed that faces the water.

The whole apartment is over the top I don't know if I could ever move out of here.

I call Kate and tell her that good news that we are going to practically be neighbors and she can't stop screaming on the other end of the line. She says she can't wait until we can go out to celebrate. She jokes that she is going to pick up the best bottle of European sparkling cider money can buy. I don't know how but we both end up crying on the phone. I miss my best friend and I can't wait until she comes home.

I'm left staring at of my new bedroom window when I feel strong arms wrap around me.

"You're crying," Christian says kissing the top of my head.

"I'm just happy that's all."

"Me too. Now let's go celebrate."

I turn around and look into Christian's eyes.

"I know how I want to celebrate," I say and push Christian onto the bed.

By the time the sun sets, I am completely spent as I think Christian has made me come so many different ways I don't think I can even walk.

"Will you come to my parent's house for brunch tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Of course Anastasia you are my girlfriend and I want to introduce you to my family as the woman I love if you don't mind."

"I would love that."

We order dinner in and sit naked in my new bed eating just about the best Chinese takeout.

"Will you spend the night with me?" I ask after Christian cleans up our dinner.

"There is no better place I would rather go."

When we pull outside Christian's parent's house I am so nervous. I know that I met his parents at the wedding but this time is totally different as I'm not dating their son. I wore a long navy blue maxi dress which compliments Christian's navy slacks and crisp white dress shirt that he has unbuttoned at the top. I've had to hold myself back because he looks so delicious.

"You ready to meet the parents," He says taking my hand and we walk up the steps.

Carrick Grey has the door open before we even knock.

"Ana it's so nice to see you again," He says and extends his hand and I shake it.

Grace Grey is the next to appear at the door and she gives me such a welcoming hug.

"Okay, mom you can let go of Anastasia now," Christian says and we all start laughing.

"Come on Christian, this is the first time you have ever brought a girl home so I'm just savoring this moment."

Even knowing Christian's history with women and relationships I don't know why it still comes as a shock when Grace says that but it makes me happy.

Mia is pouring herself a cup of tea when we enter the living room.

Christian is still holding my hand but then abruptly freezes.

"What's wrong?" I whisper in his ear but he doesn't respond.

"You must be Anastasia Steele," says a very platinum blonde woman very coldly. "I'm Elena Lincoln, a very close friend of the Grey's."

I can tell by her tone that there is so much more behind that statement that I will ever know.

"Christian, darling how you are?" Elena says kissing Christian on the cheek and I don't know why but I suddenly become very possessive.

"Elena," Christian says tight-lipped.

Grace shows up in to the elegant dining room and I find myself sitting right next to Christian who unfortunately is also sitting next to that God awful woman.

Carrick and Grace are so hospitable and seem really interested in my very ordinary life and Christian brags to his parents about my new job.

"Ana, come with me, I want to give you the grand tour," Mia asks a little too enthusiastically and practically pulls me out of chair. Christian did warn me that his little sister can be a little too much sometimes.

Mia shows me everything including the beautiful boathouse and I admire all of Christian's awards and trophies. Is this man too good to be true? I mean completely disregarding his BDSM past.

I excuse myself to use the powder room. When I come out I hear some muted voices but I know right away that it's Christian and that woman.

I don't want to be that kind of girlfriend but I can't help myself when I step closer to the voices.

"Christian, what are you doing with her?"

"I love her Elena; I know that you possibly can't understand that."

"You're right I don't. She's nothing Christian. What has happened to you? Have you gone soft on me? Let me find you exactly what you need Christian."

"Elena, Anastasia is all I will ever need."

"I highly doubt that."

"Fuck off Elena."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that; remember who made you the man you are."

"Really Elena, you taught me how to fuck and might I remind you that I have made you into a millionaire several times over."

Now it all makes sense.

I nearly run down the hall and I don't know if I should cry or scream or maybe both.

"Anastasia, wait up."

Christian catches up to me and pulls me into an empty bedroom and locks the door.

"You and Elena?"

He looks embarrassed but he nods.

"Are you still fucking her now?"

"Of course not, it's been over between us for years."

"Can I ask when did it start?"

"I was 15."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Look, I was a very troubled teen and I already told you about my childhood and then Elena came into the picture and she helped me."

"Helped you? More like raped you."

"Ana, please keep your voice down. She didn't rape me, I wanted it probably more than she did. If it wasn't for her I don't know where I would be now, certainly now the CEO of one of the largest American owned companies, probably would have never met you."

"Don't sugar coat it Christian, do your parents even know?"

"Of course not."

"I need to go," I say and try to open the door.

"Are you leaving me?"

"No, but I just can't be in the same room as that woman knowing what she did to you."

Christian lets me by him and I open the door and thank Carrick and Grace for brunch walk outside to find Elena smoking.

"Leaving so soon Anastasia," She says flicking her ashes into my direction.

"Listen to me; I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from Christian; he doesn't belong to you anymore. I love him and he loves me and we are happy.

"You can't satisfy him like he needs to be. He will grow tire of you just the like the other subs that once he has what he needs he throws them out like the trash they are."

"Remember Elena you were the first piece of trash I threw away," Christian says walking down the stairs.

"Anastasia, let's go. Elena as of right now, our business relationship is over and you will leave me and my girlfriend alone.

We drive back to my apartment in silence.

When we pull out front I hop out and turn around to face Christian who is getting out of the car.

"Look Christian, I need think about this. Can you give me some time?"

I watch as his face falls.

"Call me when you're ready to talk."

"I will."

Finally around sunset, I call Christian and he picks up on the first ring.

"Anastasia."

"I'm sorry about early. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know, how are you feeling now?"

"I want to see you."

Just then I hear a knock on my front door.

I head out of my bedroom and look out the peep hole and see Christian.

I throw open the door he's just standing there. He wraps his arms around me and I feel sated.

"How did you get here so fast," I say as we just stand in my doorway.

"I never left. I've been out in the hall the whole time."

I can't believe he stayed out here for nearly six hours.

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I can't lose you, not over this."


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the weekend we have spent hold up in my apartment, well my bed actually and I think I've made up for being a virgin for 22 years. I don't know how I'm possibly going to be able to walk into work today after what Christian put me through.

"Come back to bed," Christian says when I get out and head into the bathroom to shower.

"I would love to but I do have a job and I can't be late on my first day Mr. Grey."

Thank God Sawyer went down to Montesano yesterday to pick up my things otherwise there was no way I could turn down Christian's offer of a new wardrobe. He did buy me a beautiful first day of work skirt and blouse that was delivered yesterday but I told him that I wouldn't accept anything else.

"Don't you have some major corporation to go and run?" I say coming out of the shower to find Christian sitting up against the headboard with his just fucked hair and he looks yummy.

"I do but I would rather watch you."

"Well, I hope you are enjoying the floor show Mr. Grey," I say taking my time getting dressed and I know he loves it.

Finally I'm all dressed in my beautiful black pencil skirt and white blouse and I'm just slipping into my black pumps when Christian finally emerges from the bed stark naked.

"Are you enjoying the show Miss Steele?"

"More than you know. I want you like this when I get home."

"Yes ma'am."

I like taking charge while learning a little more about his need to be a Dom; I think I finally get it. I mean, control of the sexual pleasure is on a whole new level. I still don't get the need to punish and I don't think I ever will but I think it will explain why Christian is or who he was for many years.

Sawyer and Taylor greet Christian and me downstairs and they both look at us funny. I have a feeling Taylor has never seen his boss this way before.

When we arrive at SIP Christian wishes me the best of luck and Sawyer and I embark on my first post-college grown up job.

I'm one of the first people in the office and Sawyer tells me that he will be downstairs and just let me know if he needs anything. I still don't get why Sawyer needs to be here but I know I won't win this argument.

About 45 minutes later, the rest of the SIP staff bustle through the doors and I greet Hannah Meyers, an intern whom I met on Friday. She was really friendly and I can see the two of us really getting along.

I'm introduced to the staff during the Monday weekly staff meeting and Roach tells us about what's on tap for the week. I'm told that I will be working directly under Jack Hyde and the way he looks at me makes me very uneasy.

After the meeting Hyde asks me to come into his office and gives me a stack of manuscripts to go through and to write one-page concise summaries on if the manuscript is worry of his time to read.

I retreat back to my desk and get right down to work. Christian sends me a few texts and e-mails promising me a night of fun and I can barely control myself and it's only 11. I don't know how I will be able to get through the day if he keeps this up.

I'm surprised by lunch when Sawyer arrives with Chinese, remembering from our first date in my new apartment.

I ask Sawyer if he wants to stay and eat lunch with me since there is enough food to feed a small army, but he politely declines and heads back downstairs.

By five, I have everything that Hyde has asked me to do and then some and stop into his office while on my way out of the office and he asks me to take a seat.

"So Miss Steele, how did your first day go?"

"It was fantastic."

"Well, I'm glad, now we should go out and celebrate."

I do not like the way he says that, thank goodness I have plans to which I tell him.

"Another time then?"

I smile and head back to my desk and grab my purse and a few extra manuscripts to get started on before tomorrow.

I haven't heard from Christian for a few hours and I remember he had a very day in the world of mergers and acquisitions so Sawyer drives me home.

When I enter my apartment, something is different. I'm not sure what, but then I hear the sound of music coming from my bedroom and the music is getting louder.

I open my door to find Christian lying on my bed naked. He's here just like I asked him this morning.

"I'm all yours Miss Steele," He says with a very serious tone but I can't help to giggle.

I start to move with the music and slowly unzip my skit and let it fall to the ground as I pull my top off revealing my matching white lacy bra and thong.

"Oh Miss Steele, the things you do to me."

I look in my closet and pull out two of my favorite scarves and decide Mr. Grey needs to keep still.

Without speaking I tie each of Christian's wrists to the headboard before I crawl up the bed before taking his manhood in my mouth.

"Fuck Anastasia," He says bucking his hips.

I tease his tip with my tongue before thrusting him in and out of my mouth. I love watching my man come apart with my touch or rather my mouth.

I grip his thighs with my hands to keep him completely still. I take his as deep as I can go before my gag reflex can take over. I know Christian's close so I increase my speed.

"I'm going to come," He announces and then he empties gloriously into my mouth and I'm careful not to spill a drop.

I slide up his body but not before removing my bra and thong.

Slipping either leg over Christian I know that's already rock hard and ready to go again, but not before I kiss him for the first time since I arrived home.

I position myself onto Christian and I begin to ride this man like he's going away to war.

"What has gotten into you Anastasia," Christian asks after I collapse on his chest.

"You Mr. Grey."

"Touche."

"I like being in charge," I say after regaining my strength.

"Me too. You are so sexy when you do."

After untying Christian, I cook him dinner, a first in our relationship. I made him chicken and pasta and for dessert, I have ice cream.

"I love seeing you like this. I can tell you love your new job."

"It's amazing; I can't wait to go back to work tomorrow."

"That's how I feel every day," Christian says as he helps me clean up after dinner.

As we prepare to go to bed I ask Christian if he minds if I do a little work to get a jump start for tomorrow and he says of course. So here we are lying in bed, both doing working. I'm reading an amazing manuscript and Christian is working away on his laptop.

When I'm done I throw everything onto the floor and snuggle up to him.

"Is this what it's going to be every night, if so I think I can get used to it."

"I think I can arrange it Miss Steele."

The rest of the week is much the same but by Friday afternoon, a new manuscript hits my desk and by the end of the first page, I'm hooked. I stay at work until it's finished. I don't even realize what time it is until I look at my clock and see it's seven. I call Christian and tell him that I'm just finishing up and that I will be back to his apartment in the next 30 minutes.

I turn off my light and I'm surprised when I find Jack Hyde still in his office and he's drinking straight from the bottle of Jack.

"Are you all right?"

"This is all your fucking fault you little bitch," He slurs and I'm frozen.

"I'm sorry Jack but I don't know what you mean?" I quickly pull my phone out of purse to text Sawyer for some help.

"You know exactly what I mean," He says standing up and walking over to me yanking the phone out of my hands and throwing it against the wall. "I can't believe you are getting this company when Roach retires at the end of the month."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play all innocent, you knew this was going to happen when your CEO boyfriend bought SIP. I mean why else do you think you would get this job as a junior editor with no experience. Shit, you applied for an internship less four months ago. Didn't you think it was a little strange?"

What is he talking about?

"Oh no you didn't?"

"Come on Steele, I know you're smarter than that. Come on do you really think a small company like SIP could afford an apartment like the one you are living in? Do you realize that Grey owns the building?"

I shake my head and I can't believe Christian did this. It reminds me of the conversation with Jose calling me a whore and now that's exactly what I feel like. Christian arranged everything so I would be in Seattle and thus find a way into his bed.

I start to walk out when Hyde grabs my arm.

"Now, I want my turn."

His hand reaches down to the hem of my dress and I'm able to push him away.

"Get you fucking hands off of her," A commanding voice booms and I turn around to see Sawyer rushing toward Hyde.

I run out of the office and down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. When I get to the ground floor I find Christian and Taylor busting through the front doors. He has his arms around me in seconds but I push him away.

"I'm only going to ask you once; did you buy SIP and make Roach hire me?"

"Who told you?

"Wrong answer Christian."

I walk out the building and I don't even look back. I walk the two blocks back to what was my apartment and pack up my belongings leaving behind everything that Christian bought for me. I don't want any reminders of this man.

A few minutes later, I hear the front door open and I walk into the living room with my suitcases and I'm crying.

"Anastasia, don't leave me," Christian says and I see the tears rolling down his face.

"Why do it Christian? So you can take my virginity, I remember what you said about you being yours and was all of this part of your plan?"

"I wanted you to be happy and this past week you have been in your own element in this position. You have excelled all on your own."

"But you bought SIP so I could have this job?"

He's silent but I know his answer would be yes.

"We're done Christian."

"Are you serious?"

"You're kidding right?"

"But I love you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Where are you going to go?"

"That's none of your concern anymore."

"At least stay here until you find another place?"

"No," I say walking past Christian and walk out of his life.

Once I get outside I call a cab even though Taylor said he would take me wherever I went. Yeah so Christian could know where I would be, no thanks.

I call Kate hoping she would answer.

"Kate," I say through sobs in the back of the taxi.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"Everything was a lie, our whole relationship."

"Calm down Ana, what are you talking about?"

"He bought SIP so I could have a job and stay in Seattle. How could he do this to me?"

"He must have had a good reason?"

I can't believe she is siding with Christian.

"To get me into more than likely and it worked. He even told me he loved me and I went to his parents' house and he introduced me to his parents as his girlfriend. He made me feel like a whore."

"You are not a whore Ana."

"Jose was right, Christian would stop at nothing to get me into bed and I fell for it."

"Ana he really does love you. He told Elliott a few days ago when he called to check in. You do know that you are Christian's first ever girlfriend, this is a huge deal."

"Look I'm at the airport; I'll call you when I land."

"Land? Where are you going?"

"Georgia."

I purchase a one-way ticket to Atlanta using my emergency credit card courtesy of my father and now I have to call my mother and tell her that visit.

By the time I get to my gate I have just enough time to call my mom who is over the moon that I'm coming to visit but wants me to rehash what has happened in the just past hour and I don't have the strength or energy to do it and I promise her I will tell all once I get to Savannah. My dad is none too pleased that I'm running off to Georgia instead of coming home to Montesano but I think my dad understands that right now I need my mother.

Once we are safely in the air, I cover myself with my blanket that still smells like Christian and I quietly cry into it until I fall asleep.

When I wake up we are just taxing on the runway and I try to make sense of what all that has happened in the past few hours. I turn my phone on and see that I have dozens of mixed texts and calls and they are mainly from Christian. Without even looking I delete everything, however I don't have the heart to block his number and I'm not sure why if I'm not going to answer him back. He knows that I'm in Georgia, probably courtesy of Katherine Kavanagh I mean Grey in the last message I see before everything goes blank.

I hop onto another flight that puts me into Savannah at exactly ten in the morning. I'm not nearly as exhausted as I thought I would be. My mom is waiting for me at baggage claim and when I see her face I lose it and run crying into her arms.

"Shh baby, it's all right you're safe now."

We just stand there for several minutes and my mother who has this calming effect on me finally gets me to relax and stop crying. At this moment I promise myself not to shed another tear for Christian Grey or any other man for that matter.

On the car ride to my mother's house, I text Kate that I made it safe to Georgia so she can tell Christian.

My mother is smart and decides not to interrogate me until we are safely in the confines of her home. I shower and change as my mom unpacks my bag. I lie down on the bed and tell my mother everything beginning with the night I met Christian Grey followed by my breakup with Jose and then my "pretend" relationship with Christian.

By the time that my step-dad Bob arrives home from work, I feel like a whole new person. Mom and I went for a long walk on the beach just catching up and the best part was that not even once did she mention Christian. I think my mom loves that I'm in Savannah at least for a few weeks; Bob however doesn't look so pleased that I'm here. Over the five years that mom has been married to husband #4 we haven't quite seen eye to eye on things. I think he loves my mother but I feel he takes her for granted a majority of the time because he knows that she would do anything for him and he takes advantage of that fact on many occasions.

I decide to head to bed early right after dinner and a long hot bath and as I leave the bathroom in a pair of comfy sweats I hear my mother calling for me. I walk into the family room and I stop dead in my tracks. Christian Grey is here. He looks utterly heartbreaking. If I didn't know better, he is still wearing the same suit from the last time I saw him last night and he looks miserable. I fight every urge in my body to go and comfort him and tell him that I was wrong for walking out but I know better than that.

"Can we talk?" He says and I nod and we head outside for some privacy.

We walk a few feet from the house when Christian stops and puts his hand on my shoulders for me to face him. I shudder at his touch.

"I can't even touch you?"

"Christian, do you have any idea how much you hurt me and how you made me feel?"

"I do. But that doesn't mean we can't work it out. Please come back to me. I will do whatever it takes."

"That's exactly my point Christian. Your money, even your name can't get you out of this one. I feel used. Do you understand that? You based our whole relationship on a lie."

"It wasn't a lie Anastasia."

"Then what do you call finding out where your girlfriend is interested in working and then poof magically a call comes in from the company president saying there is an opening for a junior editor and then in less than 24 hours I'm in Seattle and I get the job and a new apartment."

"You got the job all on your own, you have to believe me, call Roach yourself. When I purchased the company I nearly made mention that you were in need of a job and if they could do a courtesy interview and then it was up to him to make the hiring decision."

"Yeah, like he would disappoint the new owner. Why didn't you tell me that you bought SIP?"

"Because you wouldn't have taken the job."

"And you're right. I don't want to be your employee Christian, I wanted to be your girlfriend."

"Shit Anastasia, I love you I loved you and I needed you to be in Seattle with me."

"You can't get everything you want by flaunting your money around."

I look into those grey eyes and I see the pain there but for once I'm going with what my head says and not my heart.

"Come back to Seattle and we can make this work. This is all new to me Anastasia and I want to share the rest of my life with you."

He's begging me to love him and come home with him. I know I still love this man but I hate him just as much, I don't even know that's even possible.

"I'm staying here Christian."

"You don't want me anymore?"

I can't even say the word; I just shake my head and walk back toward the house. I can't even bear to say goodbye.

"Anastasia," I hear him say as I close the door.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been six weeks since I've been in Savannah and I slowly adjusting to my new life. The best part is that I started my own company and I have my first client. On my last day at SIP I read the most amazing manuscript from a young new author and I fell in love with the story he created. That night I accidentally took it home and found it the next day as I unpacked my work bag here in Georgia. I called Maxwell Wells and explained to him how I loved his book and that I wanted to represent him as his literary agent. In all of my five days at SIP I met several agents and picked their brains about what they did so I think I have a basic understanding. Max as he asked me to call him hired me right away and I started shopping his book after making some necessary changes to even improve his story of young love.

I was surprised when I got a call back from Random House saying they wanted a meeting with Max and I in New York and it will be the first time that I'm meeting Max in person. Over the course of our new working relationship I've really gotten to know Max and consider him more than a friend and right now that's exactly what I need.

This is the first time I've ever been to New York and it's more than I could have ever imagined. I'm just done unpacking my bag when there is a knock on my door. That must be Max. I open the door and see the very tall, dark and handsome man of 24 standing in front of me.

"Ana?"

"Max, it's so nice to finally meet you." I say and we hug and it's the feeling of when you haven't seen a good friend in so many years but you feel like it's only been a few minutes since you last saw each other.

"You're not what I expected," He says and I look down at myself and wonder about this comment. "I meant to say that I didn't picture such a beautiful woman."

I'm not sure if that was meant to be a compliment but I can tell by his reaction that he just stuck his foot into his mouth and I know what he meant.

"You ready to blow away Random House?"

"You have no idea."

I grab my coat as I know when I first arrived that November in New York can be a little chilly.

When we head out the front door I can't believe how blustery it is and I feel like I'm going to be blown over but Max takes my arm to steady me and I look at him and smile.

Nearly two hours after walking into Random House, I have my first client signed to a five-book deal and they are calling him the Nicholas Sparks of this generation.

"We have to celebrate," Max says as we head back to the hotel. "Dinner, drinks, whatever you like."

"We eat at a fabulous Italian restaurant close to the hotel and I'm having a great time."

This was a great idea as I really get the chance to learn a little more about my client on a personal level. He's from Seattle and the reason why he wrote this book was a way to get over his first love of his life. He's a very sweet and charming man and I'm really enjoying my dinner with him.

"So Ana, I know where little of you other than what you told me. What makes you tick?"

"Me? Well, my passion is reading but I've really found a new love of my love and that's writing, well more like journaling. It has helped me move on from a dark place I was in recently and of course you. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't accept my offer."

Journaling has been my outlet. Every since my last conversation with Christian that night he surprised me in Georgia. Putting words to paper helped me understand my relationship knowing that what I had was Christian was once in a lifetime if you separate the fact that he lied and manipulated me.

"Well, you believed in me and my story and I owe you everything Ana. How can I ever repay you?"

I laugh as I finish my last glass of wine.

"You can by starting to write your next book."

"It's already done as of early this morning actually."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that you writing?"

"I don't know but I started writing it the day you called me."

"Can I read it?"

When we get back to the hotel, Max and I say goodnight and I head back to my room to check my e-mail for Max's story. I stay awake all night reading it and I can't believe it, I think it may even be better than the first book.

I glance at the clock and it's four in the morning but I don't care. I walk down the hall in my pajamas and quietly knock on his door.

"Ana?"

"Max, this is pure genius," I say holding up my iPad and then I realize that he's only wearing a pair of white boxer briefs and I need to focus on his face and not the incredible body that is before me. Granted, he's very handsome and built but he's no Christian Grey.

"You really think so?"

"Well, I'm not expert but I think Random House is going to be very pleased. I'm sorry I woke you up. I will let you get back to sleep. I will see you in a few hours."

"Ana, wait don't go. Look, I know that this isn't professional by any stretch of the imagination but the short time we've been together in New York and well the entire time we've spent talking on the phone, I mean…well I'm trying to say is that I like you Ana and I know you that you just got out of a relationship so this is probably not the best timing and the fact that we work together but I would like to take you out on a date."

What do I say? I know that I'm not ready to jump into another relationship and I don't want my working relationship with Max to suffer but I know I need to move on.

"Max, I need to be honest with you. I'm still not over my ex and I don't know when or if that will ever happen."

"Look I'm not proposing marriage…well at least yet," He says and we both start laughing. "Just one date, it doesn't even have to be dinner. We could do lunch or even breakfast since we are both up."

"I think I can do that."

We agree to meet in the restaurant in the hotel at nine for our breakfast date.

Luckily, I'm able to get a few hours of sleep in before I'm dressed and headed down my date with Max. I'm starting to second guess my decision to accept his invitation but like Kate has told me if I don't want to get back together with Christian that I need to get back into the game. I hope I'm making her proud.

For the next two hours I have really enjoyed my time with Max and we made two rules, one that we wouldn't talk about work or about previous relationships. By the end of breakfast, I'm not regretting it; in fact I had a great time and really enjoyed Max's company. We are both flying home tomorrow morning and I have set up a meeting with another potential client in an hour.

"Thank you Max, I had a lovely time. Now I don't know if I will get a chance to see you before you leave but will you call me once you are back in Seattle?"

"Ana, I did too. I wish that I was staying longer, but you promised to come back to Seattle to visit really soon."

We hug and I can feel like he wants to kiss me but I know I'm truly not ready for that.

I take my leave and head back down to my room before my next appointment.

It's been six months since I left Seattle and it's so strange to be going back. I'm only back because Kate went into labor and I promised her that I would be there for her and that's one promise I don't intend on breaking. I feel horrible that I missed her baby shower but I think she understood. I was there via Skype and it was a little strange to see Mia and Grace but they were so sweet and congratulated on all my success. Max's book hit the New York times best sellers list and now w are just negotiating the movie rights and his second book is set to hit shelves next month.

Speaking of Max, our relationship has developed into a very strong bond and I think this trip I'm going to tell him that I'm ready to take it to the next level that is if he's ready, which by all the signs he's given me he's more than ready. The only downside is that I'm moving from my apartment in Georgia to New York to be closer to all my major publishers. So far I have 11 authors signed to me and I'm busier than I could imagine. I don't know how my news that I'm moving farther from him will go but he's actually been talking about moving to New York too, so I guess time will tell.

The great thing is that I'm here in Seattle for a few weeks and staying with Kate and Elliott and helping with the baby, however I don't know what the hell I'm doing, I want to be there for my best friend. Kate has been so great and I think this distance between us has only strengthened our friendship which I'm grateful for.

I make it to the hospital just in time to witness the birth of Ava Rose Grey. Watching this miracle happen right in front of my eyes is truly magical and I haven't stopped crying. When it's finally my turn to hold little Ava I'm overwhelmed with emotion.

"Oh Kate, she's perfect," I say and kiss her sweet little forehead.

"Well, I'm glad that you think so because she is your god daughter."

"What?"

"Ana, you are more than just my best friend, you are my sister and I want you to be her Godmother."

I hug Kate and Elliott and thank them for this unbelievable honor.

I step out of the room to gather my thoughts and to stop crying when I hear that voice that makes me melt every single time.

"Anastasia."


	12. Chapter 12

I look up to the man that held my heart for the past six months and I don't know how to react. I knew coming back to Seattle I would more than likely run into Christian but I guess I didn't prepare myself fully for our little reunion.

"The baby?"

"Oh no she fine, perfect really. It's just a lot to take in."

"You look great Anastasia," He says and I smile.

"I think there is someone in that room that you need to meet."

As he walks past me he places a hand on my shoulder and that electricity between us is still there and there is no way to deny it.

I let Max know that I'm at the hospital and he wants to come and meet me when I done. Now, after seeing Christian I'm even more confused at what I want to do. Can I move on and start a new relationship with Max or do I continue to pine away for Christian, knowing that we could never recapture what we had.

Elliott comes out into the hallway and tells me that Kate would like to see him.

"Well, since you both agreed to be Ava's godparents I think it's about time you two talk and at least come to some kind of understanding if not for your sakes but for your goddaughter."

"Kate," Elliott scolds.

"Come on Elliott, you know I'm right."

"Kate, that's between Anastasia and I and that won't affect our roles as Ava's godparents."

Christian and I both look at each other and for the first time I can maybe he's right.

I leave the hospital as family has overwhelmed the new family and I head to Kate's house to unpack.

"Can I give you a ride?" Christian asks.

"Thank you."

On the drive to the house, we are both silent with neither one of us knowing what to say.

"Congratulations," He finally says breaking the idea and I look right at him.

"Excuse me?"

"On all your success, I have been following everything you are doing. I even read Max's book and it was good, not my taste but I had to read it knowing you had a hand in its success."

"Thank you Christian."

"So what's next for you Miss Mogul?"

"You can hardly call me a mogul but I preparing to move to New York after I leave Seattle in a few weeks."

"Well I could call that a major move."

When we arrive at the house, Taylor takes my bags into the house and Christian follows me.

"Now, speaking as Ava's godfather, I would like to take you out to dinner as her godmother."

"Christian I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Remember what Kate said. I think for the benefit of our goddaughter she deserves to have godparents that actually that can be in the same room without all of this tension."

"Well I already have plans but how about lunch tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it Anastasia."

I meet Max at one of my favorite restaurants in Seattle El Gaucho and he looks so handsome in his dark denim and crisp blue dress shirt. I'm wearing a black cocktail dress and crazy high shy blue pumps.

"You look unbelievable Ana," he says kissing my cheek. We still haven't crossed the line of our working relationship and I think my body is aching for some relief but I know that tonight's not the night.

"How are Kate and the baby?"

"Amazing."

"So I wanted to give you some good news. I'm moving to New York, I just made it official this afternoon."

"Wow, that's great. I think it's a really smart move."

"Now the question is, are you finally going to take the plunge and move there too."

"Well, I made my decision and after I leave in Seattle I'm packing up and headed to the Big Apple."

"We are finally going to be in the same city?"

"Looks like it."

"I think this calls for a toast."

"Max, wait…"

"This doesn't sound good."

"Max, I don't think I'm ready to take out relationship to the next level. I thought I was and then…"

"You saw Christian and did that change your mind?"

"Yes and no."

"If I'm going to have a romantic relationship with you I have to be true to myself but mostly you. I can't be in a relationship with you when I still have feelings for Christian, that's not fair to you and I truly do care for you Max. You have been such a great friend to me and I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'd be lying if I didn't say that doesn't hurt but I think I understand. But please know that I'm not going anywhere. I will wait as long as it takes."

This man is so much better than me and he deserves so much better.

We finish dinner and Max drives me back to Kate's house.

He walks me to the door and we say goodnight.

"I know that you told me that you weren't ready but I think you need to know how great we will be together."

He leans over and kisses me. If I was smart I would turn my cheek or tell him to stop but I want this to happen or at least my nether regions too. His lips are soft and gentle but I can feel the passion between our mouths grow.

He's the first to pull away.

"Goodnight Anastasia," He says and walks back down to his car.

Once he's safely away I have to brace onto the front door to gather my balance.

That was some kiss.

I'm so sad to be leaving Seattle tomorrow. The past three weeks have been exactly what I've needed. Kate is just about the perfect new mother and Ava is a dream baby. I love that I could be part of this very special time. Now as I finish packing my bag before we head to the church for Ava's baptism I wonder how Christian is going to react when he sees that I brought Max as my date. It was Kate who actually encouraged me to bring Max but I didn't want to upset Christian so Elliott gave his brother a heads up. Since our kiss, Max and I are still trying to figure us out before we both make the big move to New York.

I ride to the church with Kate and Elliott and just told Max to meet us there.

We arranged for a private baptism so it's just the Grey's and Kavanagh's and Max and me.

Max is waiting outside the church when we pull up. He looks so good in his navy suit. I'm proud to have him on my arm.

He kisses me on the cheek and I can tell that he's a little nervous but I reassure him just to relax.

Christian arrives just in time and the moment he walks into the church his eyes lock on me and then sees Max.

He walks over to us with a purpose.

"It's nice to meet you Max, I'm Christian Grey," He says so formally.

"You too." Max replies and I tighten my grip on Max's arm and Christian notices that.

"Anastasia is a pretty remarkable woman so I hope you truly understand how amazing she is and treat her as such."

"I do."

Christian gives me a little smile before the ceremony begins.

I was overjoyed when I got to hold Ava during the baptism and she was a little angel and didn't cry once, well that could be since she was asleep through the whole thing.

As we left the church, we were just filling out a little paperwork before we walked outside to head to the little reception at the Grey's when I see someone whom I never I thought I would ever see again.

"Jose what you are doing here," Kate asks and she looks shocked.

I can't believe this is actually happening.

Jose looks angry and then walks up to us and stares at the little baby in my arms.

"So, I wanted to see if this baby is really yours Grey or if she's mine, like I expect."

I look between him and Kate and I don't know what to say.

"Kate?" I say handing Elliott the baby.

"Ana, I am so sorry."

"You had sex with Jose while I was dating him?"

"She never told you? I thought after all was said and done that Kate would tell you about our little weekend when you were up in Seattle interviewing for jobs.

"How could you? You were my boyfriend and Kate I thought you were my best friend my sister, how could you do this to me? Unbelievable."

Now it all makes sense. Why Jose acted so strange after I came back that weekend and then Kate telling me that I could do better than Jose. The fact they have been lying to me for nearly a year is more than I can take.

I start down the stairs and Max is right behind me.

The anger is radiating all over my body.

"Ana wait, let me explain," Kate calls out.

"No, let me say this once. I never want to see anyone of you ever again. You all have lied to me and apparently none of you were ever truly my friends. I wish you nothing but the happiness in the world and tell my goddaughter that I love her and I will be there for her despite what you have done."

I get into Max's car and we drive off.

I can't stop crying. How could Kate do this to me?

When we get back to Max's house, he has to pick me up because I'm can't stop crying.

He sets me down on his bed and just sits next to me rubbing my back.

"Can I do anything?" He asks.

"Turn back the clock."

"I wish I could. Now, try to sleep."

Finally when I run out of tears I fall to sleep hoping that when I wake up this was all just a very bad dream.


	13. Chapter 13

When I wake it's still dark and I'm not entirely sure where I'm at as I'm lying under a very large comforter. I throw it back and find that I'm at Max's apartment. I grab my phone and see that it's eight o'clock. I've been asleep for four hours.

Fuck it wasn't a dream.

I hear voices coming from the living room and I know exactly who's here.

I throw open the door and practically run down the hall.

"You have some nerve showing up here," I slur at Kate who looks terrible and its obvious she's been crying and Elliott is talking with Max in the kitchen and Kate stands up to walk over toward me. "I hate you right now, do you know that."

"Ana, Kate's been here for several hours just hear her out," Max says and I can't believe that she's on her side.

"Fine talk then, you fuck my boyfriend and what decide not to tell me rather try to break us up."

"Ana, I know you must hate me and I'm so sorry, you have no idea how much I wish I could take it back but I can't, but you need to hear the whole story."

"I have one question, is Ava Jose's or Elliott's?"

Shit did Elliott even know about the possibility that Ava might not be his.

"She's mine Ana, 100%," Elliott chimes in and then he and Max step out onto the deck and close the door.

"When I first found out that I was pregnant, I was scared that it could Jose's even though we used protection I think every time."

"Every time?"

She doesn't answer me, I don't even want to know how many times just the fact they did it once was more than enough for me. Thank God I didn't lose my virginity to him and saved it for Christian.

"So, the weekend you went up to Seattle for your interview blitz, Jose and I were drinking and then one thing led to another and we kind of had sex?"

"What, you fell and slipped on his dick?"

"It was just sex Ana, it didn't mean anything."

Then why do it?

I hold up my hands, I can't take anymore.

"I really wish you would have told me Kate."

"I was afraid of your reaction. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I'm going to need a lot of time. I can forgive you but never forget what you two did. When did you find out that Ava was Elliott's?"

"When I went to the doctor the first time and she told me how far along I was there was no way it could have anyone but Elliott and then we did a DNA right after her birth just to confirm."

"Who else knew about this?"

"Just Elliott and Jose, no one else.

"I just don't understand how you could do this to me Kate. You are like my sister."

"Ana, please I will do anything to make this up to you. Tell me we can get past this, I need you in my life."

"I just need time."

She gets off the couch and hugs me and I sit there motionless.

"I love you Ana never forget that," She says and kisses the top of my head and motions over to Elliott. I stand up and give him a hug as she walks to the front door.

"Forgive her; I know it's been killing her. She loves you know. I love you too. You are the best friend a guy could ever ask for for his wife and the best godmother to my sweet baby girl."

I've always loved Elliott. When it puts it that way how could I not forgive her.

He leans over and kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear.

"Give my brother another chance if not him but for yourself. I see the way you look at him. I know you still love him. He loves you so much and you brought out the very best in him."

And with that they walk out and Max comes over with a cup of tea and puts his arm around me.

"How was your talk with Kate?"

"I'm not sure if I can ever get past what she did."

"You will, the way you have talked about Kate to me, you are kindred spirits and you will be able to move past this dark point in your relationship. Now, you need to eat something, what can I make you?"

I'm really not hungry, I'm just exhausted and all I want to do is go back to sleep.

"Maybe a little sandwich and a large glass of wine," I say and Max is back with the most delicious turkey sandwich and a red wine.

After we finish our dinner, I lay against Max's chest as he plays with my hair and that's how I fell asleep.

I'm awoken by a very large pounding on the door and Max is startled awake and he goes to the door and there standing there is Christian Grey.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" I say standing up and walking over to him and I see that he looks like a complete mess.

"My brother, Kate…" He says and I know it before he even says the words.

"No, no," I say and shake my head and the tears are falling down my face and before I know it I'm wrapped up in Max's arms. I look over his shoulder and I see Christian look at me and then turn around and back down to his car.

I struggle out of Max's arms and I run down the sidewalk and call out Christian's name. He turns around and I throw myself against him.

"Christian," I scream into his chest.

"I can't believe they're gone," He mutters against my hair.

"How," I ask looking up into his grey eyes.

"They were on their way to my parent's house to pick up Ava when they struck by a semi that blew a stop light. They were killed instantly."

"Ava, where is Ava?"

"She's with my parents at their house."

"I need to be with her Christian."

He takes my hand and I hop into the SUV and we are at his parents in less than 30 minutes. I jump out of the car even before Taylor can park and I fly into the house and find Grace crying on the couch holding Ava.

Grace hands her over immediately to me and I just pace the living room holding the last piece of Kate that I have left.

Christian has his arms wrapped around me and we cry together. I weep over the loss of my sister. Whatever happened between us means nothing now. I would give anything to have Kate and Elliott back alive.

Ava, who is asleep in my arms, is the most precious gift and now she won't know just how wonderful her parents were. This isn't fair.

"I told her that I hated her Christian," I say turning around facing him.

"She knew that you didn't mean it."

"Doesn't change the fact that I still said it and now there is no way I can take it back."

"Kate knew that despite what she did that you still loved her."

Grace shows me to a spare bedroom to sleep and I call Max to let him know that I'm okay. He asked if he should come and get me but I told him that I was going to stay put and I would see him tomorrow morning.

I know that there is no way I can go back to Atlanta tomorrow and I don't know when.

Once I've finally calmed down enough thanks to a magical little pill courtesy of the good doctor my eye lids are starting to feel very heavy when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in," I say so quietly I don't know if they can head me.

Christian slips into my room and comes and kneels before me.

"Ana, I know that this isn't the time or place but I didn't know where else to go."

I open my arms and invite Christian into my bed. He pulls back the comforter and slips in next to me and just holds me against his bare chest.

"I love you Anastasia," He whispers and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too Christian."


	14. Chapter 14

"Come back to me Anastasia, I don't think I can go for another day without you," He says and I look into his eyes which are desperate on mine. "I never stopped loving you; in fact my love has only grown even stronger for you. Please let me make it up to you, whatever you need me to do I will."

I want to kiss Christian but I don't think now is the time for our little reunion but at this moment I want him back in my life and I can't go another day without him by my side.

"Please say you will love me again," Christian says against my lips and I know I can't fight it anymore and I kiss him.

"I will always love you Christian."

His kisses are soft and gentle exactly what I need right now.

We fall asleep in each other's arms and I try to forget what has all taken place today.

I awake to the sound of a sweet baby's cry and I need to find my little Ava. I find her again in the arms of her doting grandmother.

"Oh Ana, she's been crying nonstop for an hour and I can't her to calm down. I've sent Carrick to the store to get formula as I ran out of Kate's breast milk." Just those words send Grace over the edge.

I ask for the baby and I take her and hold her just like I know she likes and it doesn't take long before she's asleep.

"God bless you sweet girl," Grace says when I sit down next to her on the couch. "How is darling little girl ever going to know just how amazing her parents were?"

"We will never stop talking to her about them and just how much they loved her."

Carrick arrives a short time later and I think buys every kind of formula possible at three in the morning.

I fix her up a bottle in the kitchen when warm arms wrap around me.

"When I woke up you were gone," He says and kisses the back of my head. "Then my mother told me how wonderful you were with Ava."

"Would you like to feed Ava?"

"I don't know what I'm doing Ana; I've barely held her because I'm afraid of dropping her."

I giggle and it feels good after all those tears.

"You won't drop her, I promise and I will be there every step of the way."

We walk back into the room hand in hand and I know Grace notices it and smiles.

Grace hands over Ava to Christian and I hand him the bottle.

"See you're a natural," I say and lay my head on his shoulder and just watch his natural instincts kick in.

After she is fed, burped and changed, Christian and retreat to the family room where I sit on the couch just holding the baby in my arms. The question that I most want to ask I'm afraid of saying out loud because then it will be all too real. Part of me still expects Kate and Elliott to walk through the front door to claim their daughter, but deep down I know that's never going to happen.

I feel the tears silent fall down my cheeks and I just snuggle with the most precious baby ever and that comforts me.

"Ana, let me hold her while you go back to sleep," Christian covering me up with blanket.

"No, I'm good here, while don't you go and sleep for a few hours, I'm good here."

"Not a chance, I just got you back into my life, I'm never letting you go again."

I guess if we are being honest right now I have a few questions for Mr. Grey.

"Can I ask you something," I ask looking him straight in the eye.

"Anything."

"Why didn't you fight harder for us? I mean you just gave up after you left me in Savannah?"

"Anastasia, I saw how much I hurt you. Your eyes always give you away. I knew that taking a step back would be the best thing to do. I didn't want to complicate your life any further because I fucked up. Did you want me to fight for you?"

"Yes," I whisper and he is over at my side in a second. Now it's my turn to be completely honest with me.

"Christian, I made the biggest mistake of my life by just running and not working it out with you. I see that now. I did exactly what my father did to Ray and I'm so sorry. I thought you wouldn't give up on us and I should have fought for you. Then you never called me and I thought you were over me and moved on so I tried but never could."

"Moved on? I could never move on from you. It killed me not seeing your face and then I did the only thing I knew how to do and that was to make sure you were safe so I sent Sawyer to Georgia to keep an eye on your and keep you out of harm's way."

How is that possible? I never saw Sawyer once and he is not someone who can easily camflougage himself.

"You did?"

"Don't worry I didn't have him report back to me on what you were up to. Then I saw you in New York with _him_. I happened to be in business that week and I saw you two in the lobby of my hotel and I followed you two. You looked so happy with him and I was jealous but I knew I had no hold to you anymore so I just stood back and watched. The way you smiled at him nearly killed me but I survived and then to see _him_ again at the baptism yesterday I thought I lost you for good."

"Christian, Max is just a friend and client. I mean he was giving me time to figure out if I was ready to move on from you and he has been there for me when I needed someone to talk to. He was like my Kate."

When I say her name I can't hold it together anymore and Christian takes Ava out of my hands and I just break down again.

"Ana, it's going to be okay we are going to get through this, we have each other and Ava of course."

"Christian, what's going to happen to Ava?"

"I'm not sure. My dad was the executor of their will and he was going to get it from his office later on this morning."

After another feeding, I need to get my things that are still at Kate and Elliott's and I need to talk with Max. Christian asks me if I want him to come with me but I said this is something I need to do myself.

When I walk outside Sawyer is there waiting for me by Christian's car.

I walk up to him and give him a very big hug and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," I say looking up into his shocked face.

"For what Miss?"

"For making sure I was safe."

"I see Mr. Grey finally told you."

"He did. I appreciate you being there. I hope I wasn't too much trouble?"

Sawyer laughs as he opens the car door for me.

"You have been my easiest job."

"I guess I just live a pretty boring life."

When we arrive at Max's, I don't know what I'm going to say to him but I can't lead him on any longer after everything he has put up with me.

I knock on the door and when he answers the door I see the look on his face and it says it all.

"You still love Christian?"

"What?"

"Oh Ana, you are a terrible liar. I saw the way you looked at each other yesterday and when you went after last night. Even you can't deny the connection you two have."

"Max I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"No, I knew all along that I had a slim to none chance with you but I still held out hope."

"Can we still be friends?"

I cringe at that last statement, what a cliché line.

"Well, you're still my agent if you want me?"

"You better believe it."

"How is Ava?"

I take a deep breath before answering but I don't think my heart can take anymore crying.

"Amazing, but it's the rest of us that are left to pick up the pieces."

"Well, as your friend, I'm here if you need me."

"You are going to make some lucky lady very happy Max."

I kiss his cheek and then Sawyer drives me to Kate and Elliott's.

I unlock the door waiting for something to happen but it doesn't.

Walking around the house there were so many happy times here I the past three weeks I can only smile. I will not cry because of these wonderful memories. I walk into my room and my bag is packed and on top of my bed just how I left it yesterday but as I walk closer there is a note tucked in. I see by the writing it's from Kate.

I carefully rip open the envelope and see that Kate wrote me an apology as she wasn't sure if I would ever talk to her again. As I read the letter I can't hold back and the tears flood my face yet again.

_My darling Ana, words cannot describe how sorry I am and for the way I hurt you. I love you so much and you are one of the most precious people in my life and without you I am not whole. When you first walked into my life and helped me that day I knew you were someone special whom I needed to keep dear in my life. I made the biggest mistake of my life and I know I hurt you. I know that a million apologies won't change the fact that I might have thrown away all of our years of friendship over one decision, but I hope that one day you can forgive me and we can still be as close as we once were, if not for me but for Ava Rose. I want my daughter to know you Anastasia Rose Steele and if it wasn't for you I'm not sure where I would be right now and I want to thank you for that. I love you to pieces and hope that you find it in your heart to accept me as your friend and eventually as your sister. I love you to the moon and back. ~ Kate _

I read the letter about a dozen times and I just press my hand against where her hand touched it. I'm careful that no tears drop onto this very precious gift that my best friend left for me and I will treasure it always.

"Ana?" I hear Christian call me as he enters the house.

"In here."

I hold up the letter when he comes into view and I let him read it.

"How did this make you feel?"

"Stronger."


	15. Chapter 15

After we packed a bag for Ava we head back to Grace and Carrick's. I look at the very miracle in Mia's arms and if wasn't for Christian gripping onto my hand when we see her tiny precious face I think I will lose it again.

"I'm glad that you two are back, I need to speak to you both in my office," Carrick says and we follow him. "Please sit."

Christian and I both take a seat in the loveseat in the corner of his office and Carrick grabs a large file off of his desk.

"As the executor of Elliot and Kate's wills I wanted to go over the major points with you now as we have a very important matter to discuss, Ava. As godparents of their only living offspring, you are now the legal guardians of Ava."

Christian and I just look at each other and I'm stunned. I just would have assumed that Grace and Carrick or Kate's parents would care for Ava. I know being her godparents we have an important role in her lives but to be her parents I'm not sure if I can do this.

"Anastasia say something," Christian says as I try to come back to reality.

I have so many things I want to say but right now my only concern is for Ava.

"It's settled; you and Ava will come and live with me at Escala. I can arrange for all of your things to be moved by tomorrow."

"But Christian my whole life is in Atlanta and I planned on moving to New York next week," I admit and I see the look on his face."

"Anastasia, I thought you were going to stay in Seattle."

"I think I will leave you two to talk, let me know if you have any questions."

I watch Carrick walk out of his office and I'm desperate to follow him.

"You can't leave me again," Christian says as he gets on his knees in front of me and holds onto my hands.

"I'm not leaving you Christian, but my office is in Atlanta for at least the next few days before I open my new office in New York."

"Then it's all settled, Ava and I will move with you to New York."

I can't believe Christian is telling me that he will follow me.

"I can't ask you to move with me, your whole life, corporation and family."

"But I can't lose you Anastasia."

"You won't."

"What about Ava are you going to take her with you?"

I guess we have more to figure out than I thought.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Kate's parents and brother Ethan come over to the Grey's and we all have dinner together. The question on everyone's mind is what's going to happen to Ava. I love this little girl but part of me thinks she is better off with someone who knows about children rather than Christian and me.

After Ava's bath, Grace says she is going to take care of her granddaughter for the night so I can get a good night's sleep as tomorrow is the funeral for both her son and daughter-in-law.

"Ana, I know what is being asked of you and Christian and believe me I know you can do it. Please trust in that," Grace says after is safely tucked in for the night in her cute pink sleep sack.

"I have no idea what I'm doing Grace. I have the whole godmother role down, but to be a parent 24/7 I know have the slightest clue of what to do."

"Neither did I sweetheart, but it will just come naturally. When we first adopted Elliott he was 18 months and Carrick and I were scared out of our minds. We just learned as we went. I know this is a lot of for you and Christian, but I see the way you two love that little girl in there and only want the best for her."

"How can Christian and I do this together, I mean as a family?"

"That's something you two need to work out. I can't answer that for you."

Grace hugs me and I go back to my room and close the door.

When I'm sound asleep I feel a shift in the bed and warm arms wrapped around me.

"Christian?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but I couldn't sleep with how we ended things tonight."

"After talking with Grace I've come to a decision. I'm going to stay in Seattle and just move my office her because I want to do the right thing for Ava and that means having two parents so if you don't mind I will move in with you at Escala."

"You will?

"Now, I want us to try again. I know raising this baby together is going to be a challenge but I know that we can do it as a team."

Christian kisses me and I can feel his excitement in his lips.

"I love you Anastasia," He says looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too Christian. I want to make this work. I know it's going to be tough but like your mother told me last night if anyone can raise this little girl together it would be us."

"She said that?"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

He shrugs his shoulders but I understand.

"What about us," He asks holding me close to his chest."

"Like I said I want us try again but I don't want to rush it and then we both wind up resenting each other."

"But you said you would move in with me?"

"Yes but I think it would be good for me to be in the guest room."

"Guest room?" He says with a pout and I just smile.

"For now."

I am exhausted but I know that we still have so much to work out but right now I just need to sleep. Christian senses that kisses my lips once last time before I close my eyes.

When I wake up I'm alone. I look at the clock and it's six in the morning. I throw a robe on and head in search of Ava and Christian. I find them together on the couch in the family room and he is giving her a bottle. They look so beautiful together, I feel like crying all over again.

"Morning beautiful," He says when he sees me and I sit down next to him and kiss Ava's tiny little forehead.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I wanted to give my parents a break. I know today is going to be a tough day on everyone."

While Christian takes care of Ava, I go and shower and change for the funeral of my best friend and her husband.

Christian had sent over a beautiful short black dress for today as I didn't have anything and he didn't want me to leave the house for anything. I know he's worried about me getting into a car after what happened.

When I emerge I find that Christian is dressed in a very sharp black suit and tie and he is holding Ava and she is crying.

"She hasn't stopped crying and I can't get her to stop," He says and hands her over to me.

Instantly once she is cradled into my arms Ava is soothed and is quiet.

"You are one amazing creature do you know that?" He says and kisses me cheek.

At 10, we all pile into two black limousines and Taylor is up with the driver and it's just Christian, Ava, Mia and myself. We are all quiet and little Ava is asleep in her car seat.

"Thank you," Mia says to me.

"What what?"

"Everything. Agreeing to take on my niece and staying in Seattle."

"You're welcome."

She takes me hand as we arrive to the church, the same as where Kate and Elliott got married and where Ava was just baptized.

Because of the severity of the accident and the wishes of both of Kate and Elliott they were both cremated and their ashes were sitting on the altar once we made our way inside the church.

I'm surprised when we walk in that my dad is here. He never told me he was coming. Once we reach his pew, I stop and give him a hug and a kiss.

"I love you daddy."

Christian carries Ava as we take our seats in the front row.

During the nearly two hour memorial service, it was really touching to see how many people truly loved these two people who had such an impact in so many people's lives.

Christian hands me Ava and stands up to eulogize his big brother. There isn't a dry eye in the house as Christian fondly remembers his first memories of his brother when he first came to live with Grace and Carrick. He spoke of the amazing man that his brother became and how much he is going to miss him and that the silver lining is that he has Ava to keep Kate and Elliott's memory alive.

When Christian sits down next to me, I take his hand in mind and squeeze it. We look at each other and I know he is fighting so hard to keep the tears from falling.

Despite how Kate and I's last conversation, it was at the urging of her parents that I say something. I muster all the strength I have and I stand up with my speech and I walk toward the lectern.

I speak about my best friend and sister and I can't do what Christian could and hold it together. I feel my hands start to shake and I can't read what I have written down anymore. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and think of the last time Kate and I were together and happy and it was at the baptism and I hold onto that memory. Somehow I find the strength to continue and say what an unbelievable friend, sister, wife and mother she was.

When I finish I stop and hug Kate's parents and Ethan before returning to my seat where I just let go.

"Kate would have been very proud of you," Christian whispers into my ear.

After the service we head to a private reception at The Canal.

I'm exhausted and I know that Ava is getting really cranky so I ask Christian if we can go home and he agrees. I'm surprised when start heading into the opposite direction of Grace and Carrick's.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

The way he says that makes my heart melt.

When we pull into the parking garage at Escala, Taylor helps me out of the car as Christian takes Ava.

Once we have arrived to the penthouse, Christian smiles at me.

"Welcome home Anastasia."


	16. Chapter 16

Our first night together as one happy family was a tough one. Ava didn't want to stop crying and I tried all my tricks that have worked before but now I'm out of ideas. By three, I'm also crying because I don't know what to do.

"I know you miss your mommy, so do I," I say sitting in her glider in her nursery.

Christian comes in with another bottle and she refuses to take that.

"There's something wrong Christian."

He takes the baby out of my hands and starts to walk around her bedroom but nothing is helping.

"Ana you go to bed and sleep. We will be fine."

There is no way I can sleep knowing that there is something wrong.

I go and use the restroom and when I come out I don't hear a screaming baby instead I hear the most beautiful music.

I find Christian playing the piano and Ava is fast asleep in her swing.

"What did you do?" I ask sitting down next to him on the piano bench and lean my head on his shoulder and just watch him.

"I remember it was the piano that made me calm down when I first came to live with Carrick and Grace so I thought I would give it a try."

The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed in the guest room and I see sunlight coming through. I look up at the clock and it's nearly ten.

I walked into the nursery and Ava isn't there and find her in the kitchen with Christian and Gail.

"It's nice to see you Miss Steele," Gail says and I smile.

"Please call me Ana," I say giving Ava a kiss on her forehead as Gail holds her.

"How did you sleep?"

"You shouldn't have let me sleep that long."

"Yes I did, you were exhausted and I function on a lost less sleep than you do."

He gets up and kisses me before giving me a very full plate of breakfast.

"So what do you have on your schedule today," I ask Christian as I plow through my amazing cheese and ham omelet.

"I'm staying home with my two beautiful girls," He says and then I hear Gail clear his throat. "My apologies, I mean three beautiful girls."

Once Ava is fed and dressed for the day, I use Christian's office to get caught up on work that I've neglected for the past few days. I check in with my assistant Lexi and she has been holding down the fort in Atlanta. I feel horrible when I tell her that New York is off due to my new situation and I ask if I can ask her to move to Seattle instead. I'm surprised when it doesn't take her long to accept and I start to make arrangements for her to move to the Emerald City.

I've asked Christian to come with me to find some new office space close to Escala while Gail agreed to watch Ava for an hour or two.

Christian was pretty insistent that I made my home at GEH but I told him that I wanted my own space that I would be paying for on my own. After searching out a half dozen spaces I think I've found my new space and of course it's right next door to GEH. I think Christian planned it the entire time. I sign a year lease right on the spot and Christian helps to negotiate a very reasonable rent and I get to work with a contractor on the interior of my new space that I'm so excited about.

When Christian and I come back to Escala we need to start discussing childcare for Ava. I hate to leave her but I need to have my career.

"If you don't mind me speaking out of turn, but I would love to be responsible for this little princess," Gail says.

"Are you sure Gail?" Christian asks.

"I love children and Mr. Jones and I never had the chance to have children and I've already fallen in love with this little girl and it would be my pleasure."

I go over and hug Gail and I feel better knowing that Ava will be safe and happy in our home. Our home. I can't believe what has just happened in the last three days. I never thought when I went came back to Seattle that I would not be going back to Atlanta or even New York and that Christian and I are back together.

I insisted that Christian go back to work tomorrow and while my office is being renovated I will be using his office as my own.

As we eat dinner alone for the first time as Gail has Ava in her private quarters to give us an hour of privacy there is one question that I have for Christian.

"So whatever happened to SIP?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you sell it after I left?"

"No, I still own it and Roach is still in place for now."

"For now?"

"Well, it's yours if you are interested."

"Christian!" I exclaim.

"I'm not buying your love, I told you that I wanted to be honest with you with everything but SIP is in trouble and needs your help."

"But I love my job as an agent."

"You could always do both, just think about it and by the way it's now Grey Publishing. Now that you've asked me a question, can I ask you one?"

I see his face change and he looks a little nervous. I nod and I watch him run his hand through his gorgeous hair.

"Please come to my bed tonight."

I'm desperate for him to make love to me but I don't want to rush our relationship in light of our new roles.

"No pressure if anything I just need you in my arms, I actually sleep better when you are with me."

"I do?"

"Yes."

I stand up and walk over to Christian and watch his eyes take in every step I take.

I take his hand and he stands up and I lead him down the hall to his bedroom and once we are safely inside I lock the door.

"Well, we still have 23 minutes until Ava is back," I say and kiss Christian. His hands are all over my body and he picks me and grabs onto my ass and pushes me against the wall and I am so turned on right now.

"I want you to bad Anastasia," He says against my mouth and I urge him to continue. "Let me make love to you."

"Yes," I breathe and he walks back to his bed and lays me down before he strips down revealing all of his naked glory.

Christian slips off my dress and I'm aching for his touch. He guides his hands up the length of my body and I feel my body shutter as I arch my back as he reaches my breasts.

"Oh Anastasia, you are ever so ready for me," He says before taking my right breast into his mouth. I grab a fistful of his hair and pull him toward my mouth.

He positions himself over me before I let him enter me so gently.

My body is already feeling the excitement as he thrusts in and out at a slow pace. I lift my hips to meet his and I feel my body quicken. It's been nearly seven months since I last have felt this immense pleasure and I can't control my body as it explodes all over his cock.

"Fuck," Christian moans as I feel him empty into me.

Trying to catch our breath, Christian takes me into his arms and pulls me on top of him.

"Let me love you forever Ana, I can't ever lose you again," he says before kissing my lips before we hear a little cry. "We will continue this later Miss Steele, I want to make you scream my name all night and I'm going to make you come in a hundred different ways tonight."

Oh my.

I throw on a pair of pajamas and Christian does the same before we head down the hallway.

I appreciate Gail giving us this time together.

We find Taylor holding Ava as he and Gail come out of their apartment.

I can see the way he holds and looks at Ava how much he misses his little girl Sophie.

"She's a pretty amazing little girl," Taylor says when he comes up to Christian and I. I really don't want to take her out of is cradling arms but he insists. "She reminds me a lot when Sophie was this little; it's hard to believe that she will be 8 next week."

"Taylor, would Sophie like to come and stay here for the summer, we would love to have her," Christian asks and I can't stop smiling. How did he know what I was thinking? I wanted to ask myself but Escala isn't my home to make that kind of offer.

"That's quite nice of you sir, I would love that, but I don't think my ex would go for that," He says.

"Well let me know what I can do."

I decide to give Ava her last bottle before we put her down to bed in our bed and Christian snuggles next to me.

"She looks a lot like Kate," He says stroking her head."

"She does doesn't she? She really changes every day it's pretty magical isn't it."

"I have to go into the office tomorrow but will be back by lunchtime."

"Christian, I have Gail; we will be fine stay as long as you need to."

"Ana, we are in this together and I want to help as much as I can."

"We're a team Christian; it will take time to adjust our lives to accommodate Ava. I think it will be better when we get on some kind of schedule."

I kiss Ava goodnight and Christian asks to put her to bed by himself.

I switch on the baby monitor and decide to take it into Christian's room and I lie down in his bed.

"Ava, I love you so much. Your daddy and mommy loved you so much and I will do everything in my power to make you understand just how much loved you are by so many people."

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as Christian comes into his room and I see his eyes react when he sees me.

"You're going to stay?"

"If that's okay?" I say with a seductive look.

"Well, I hope you don't mind not sleeping anytime soon."

"I don't mind at all sir."


	17. Chapter 17

Christian is a miracle man. I don't know how he did it, but he got my office up and running in only four weeks. We did have a little blow out over him wanting to cover all the construction costs but I insisted that I could and would cover any expenses to my company. I don't understand Christian's need to take care of me financially I have more than enough money. We didn't talk for five hours one night because he was being so stubborn. Finally he came down to my new office and apologized and brought me lunch. I think we are slowly making progress in his need to take care of me one step at a time.

I'm meeting with Max before he makes the big move to New York. I know he is excited but a little nervous as I'm not going anymore.

"I'm not sure I can do this Ana. I think I should just stay in Seattle."

"Max, the decision is up to you but I would say going to New York would be an opportunity you shouldn't pass up."

"Do you regret not going? Wait, that's not what I mean, I'm sorry."

"No, you were just being honest. And yes a part of me regrets not going but Ava is my major priority right now and I can always go to New York whenever I need to."

"Maybe I will put off the big move until after the movie is done filming."

I know he is trying to find every excuse in the book but since we finally hammered out all the details with his movie deal with the sticking point was that Max wanted it filmed in Seattle and not up in Vancouver for some authenticity, we begin shooting in three weeks and I'm so excited.

"Ana," I hear Mia Grey say when she came in through the front door.

"I guess my lunch date is early," I say to Max and that gives me a thought.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

I have Lexi send in Mia and I just sit back and watch the fireworks between the woman who has become my best friend and the man whom at one time as a romantic interest.

"Mia this is Max, Max this is Mia. I hope you don't mind if he joins us for lunch."

They are both staring at each other so intently I feel like I'm intruding on whatever is going on between the two of them.

I make up some excuse that I need to talk with Lexi and close the door behind me so Max and Mia can eat their lunch privately.

Finally after 15 minutes I head back into my office and see Max and Mia sitting next to each other and laughing. I don't even think they noticed I even came back into the room as I grab an egg roll and some noodles.

"Oh hi Ana," Mia says when she finally sees me.

I giggle a little and just stab another egg roll.

"Ana, do you mind if I bring Max to diner at your house tonight?"

"Of course not."

When lunch is over Max asks to escort Mia back home and I just can't stop smiling.

"Bye you two."

I end my last conference call early so I'm excited to head home early. I can't wait to see my little girl and the man of my dreams. Christian has been so fabulous with Ava. He's home every night by five at the latest but most nights he is home well before me and I love finding my two favorite people together after putting in a long day at work since I usually start at six to accommodate my East Coast authors and publishers and I try to get home by five, but for the past week that's been tough as I've just signed two more authors and I in the process of hiring another agent as I've been swamped. I reached out to my friend Hannah from SIP, the only person I kept in touch me after I left and she's coming in for an interview tomorrow. I haven't told Christian that I plan on stealing his junior editor from under his feet but I don't think I will until she accepts which I hope she does.

When the elevator doors open to the grand foyer I'm greeted by a half-naked Christian and he's dripping in sweat. Oh boy, he looks hot. If we were alone I would have him take me right here and now.

"You're home early," Christian says as he kisses me.

"Well, we have a little dinner party to get ready for and I wanted to bake a chocolate cake for the evening."

"It's only Mia coming over, but I won't say no to chocolate cake."

"Well, she's kind of bringing a date."

"A date?"

"Max."

"No way Anastasia."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Grow up Christian. Max and I are just friends and he really hit it off today with Mia."

Once I explain their amazing chemistry, Christian reluctantly agrees, well that and I promised him that he would just have me all alone this weekend as Kate's parents are taking Ava to their beach house to spend some quality time with their granddaughter.

I change my clothes and get started baking while Christian showers and Ava naps in her swing. I keep my eyes on her the entire time. I can't believe she turns two months this weekend. Where has the time gone? My baby is looks a lot less than a newborn and her personality is really starting to show through. The best part was last night was the first night she slept from 10 until 5. I fed her and changed her before handing her off to Christian before heading out the door.

Just for her Aunt Mia, I have her dressed in the most ridiculous pink frilly dress imaginable. Mia of course bought it for her and I thought it would be a great idea to see her in it before she out grows it because my little girl loves to eat and is already wearing three to six month clothing. I have a feeling she is going to be tall like her daddy and combined with Kate's looks she could be a model.

After I finish icing the cake, I head into the shower once Christian emerges so we can switch off on baby duty. I wash all the flour off me and I dress in a dark purple shift dress and matching pumps. I'm just putting on my lip stain when I hear the elevator ding to alert us that our dinner guests have arrived.

I walk down the hall to find Max and Mia holding hands looking very happy together. When I see Christian eye his little sister and the man he thought I had moved on from him with I know I need to rescue the two of them.

"Look at my little Ava," Mia says when I grab Ava from her swing. "Aren't you the prettiest little girl this world has even seen? Looks like mommy and daddy are taking very good care of you."

Christian and I just look at each other. We haven't heard anyone call us that and I'm not sure how to react.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what you wanted to be called I mean, I should have asked."

"It's okay Mia, Ana and I have really talked about it. I think that's something we need to have a conversation about."

I know I'm going to be the only mother that Ava will grow up knowing but I don't want to take anything away from Kate.

As we sit down to dinner, Ava is ready for a bottle but Christian insists that I stay seated while he picks her up and fixes her a bottle all on his own. He is truly in own element right now and I can't help but to stare at this beautiful man in front of me.

"Christian, who are you and what have you done with my big brother?"

He laughs and comes over with Ava in his arms and kisses his little sister on the forehead.

"It's still me only happier," he says before resuming his seat next to me and feeds Ava while finishing his dinner.

Who would have ever thought that this 10-pound little girl could have such an effect on this man.

Dinner was a delight and I think Max was truly meant for Mia and vice versa and it's so refreshing. They look so natural with each other. The way he so looks at her and effortlessly touches her hand is beautiful. I could just sit all night and watch the two of them in action.

Gail comes out as I cut the cake and takes Ava to give her a bath and put her to bed. We all kiss her goodnight and then it's just the four of us. Christian pours us each a glass of red wine and then we all enjoy our dessert.

Time has flown by and before we know it it's nearly midnight and I have an early meeting tomorrow so we say goodnight to our guests and Christian and I head into the nursery to say goodnight to our little girl who is fast asleep in her crib.

"I don't know what my life would be without her now," I admit to Christian as he wraps his arms tightly around my waist and I lean back into his chest.

"Me either. She has made me a better person. You have made me the man I want to be Anastasia. I don't want to ever lose this feeling."

He turns me around so I'm looking into his eyes.

"Marry me Anastasia," He says and I know he's dead serious but I'm not sure if this is a true proposal.

I pull back into his arms as I'm a little overwhelmed.

"Do think we are moving a little too fast?"

"No, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Ava."

I don't know what to say.

"Christian," I say and sigh.

"Is that a no?"

"No."

"But it's not a yes is it."

"I just need some time."


	18. Chapter 18

I thought it best that I spent the night in my room which I've only spent a few nights in when I came to live with Christian. I didn't really sleep all night because I could think about was Christian's proposal. I love where we were and headed in our relationship but marriage is a whole other entity. Seeing my parent's relationships over the years I've never been a proponent of the institution as it has worked out so well for my parents. I never thought I wanted to get married. Hell, when I thought Jose was going to propose I started panicking about that. Can I marry Christian? I love him more than life itself and we have become such an amazing little family with Ava, but I don't want to ruin what we already have. Marriage is really just a legal piece of paper right?

By four, I'm wide awake and I need to go out for a run. Normally I take Ava with me in the jogging stroller but it's too early and too cold. I text Sawyer and I really hate waking him up but I know if I go by myself Christian wouldn't be too happy.

Sawyer meets me in the lobby and I leave a note for Christian so he won't worry. We go for a four-mile run and on our way home I think I've found my clarity but I'm not sure how Christian will respond. Kate's parents are coming around lunchtime to pick up Ava and then we have the annual Coping Together Gala. I'm supposed to go dress shopping with Mia this afternoon. I just haven't found the time to go in search for a gown but I guess I'm running out of time.

When I get back, I find Gail in the kitchen and Ava is in her swing. I'm surprised that Christian isn't here; he's probably in the shower.

"Is Christian up yet?"

He just left for the office.

I knew he wasn't happy with my response to his proposal yesterday but him leaving for the day without saying goodbye doesn't sit well with me.

I go and shower and have a little breakfast even though I have lost my appetite. I call Christian but my call goes directly to voicemail so I text him too.

I make sure that Ava's bag is packed and I say goodbye and I'm really going to miss my little girl. This will be the longest that I have ever been away from her before since she was born and I don't know how I'm going to do. Thank goodness I won't be here when the Kavangh's take her, but I know I will be very emotional.

Right before I'm set to meet Mia at Neiman Marcus I check my phone and Christian still hasn't responded and now I'm getting mad. I just asked him for time, I didn't tell him no and now he's acting like a child just avoiding me at all costs.

I'm in a terrible mood and the last thing I want to do is try on dresses. Shit, I don't even want to go to the gala with Christian if he continues to act like this. I thought this was going to be a weekend of just him and I. We've been looking forward to this time. I planned on being naked all weekend with the exception of the few hours we will be that The Fairmont for the gala.

"Oh Ana, that dress is perfect," Mia says as I come out of the dressing room. I think this is the fourth dress I've tried on and to be honest I have no idea what I'm even wearing.

Mia is able to snap me out of my funk and I look in the mirror and I'm wearing a silver form fitting dress that is almost like a second skin. It's quite scandalous. No wonder why Mia likes it.

"Mia, there is no way I can wear this."

"And why not?"

"Two words, Christian Grey."

Mia knows that me and her brother are having some issues right now, well one but I haven't elaborated.

"I think this dress will solve anything that's going on between you."

Does she not know her brother; I think he will even angrier when he sees me in this dress.

"Carolyn, will take it," Mia pipes up and I'm too tired to argue.

I go back to work and I check in with Gail and she tells me that Ava was picked up about an hour ago and Christian called to say that he was working late and wouldn't be back for dinner.

Half of me wants to march next door and confront Mr. Grey but I won't give him the satisfaction. When he calms down then we can have a conversation about his marriage proposal.

I get home around seven and Gail and Taylor are already gone for the weekend. Christian gave them the whole weekend off and Taylor said he had a surprise in store for Gail. The house is dark and Sawyer heads into the security room and Christian isn't in his office or bedroom.

I just want to take a long bath and go to bed. By the time I'm ready to go to sleep I call Christian one last time and again just like the five times I've called before it goes straight to voicemail. I'm not going to leave another voicemail. He knows that I'm calling he's just being stubborn.

This is the earliest that I have been to bed since Ava came into our lives and I'm determined to get a good night's sleep despite being ignored by the man who just proposed to me 24 hours before.

I'm awake at eight and I go into Christian's room and I can't tell if he even came home last night. I call for Sawyer and decide to ask him. I know he's hesitant to answer my questions as I'm not the one signing his paycheck.

"Did Christian come home last night?"

He nods. Well at least that's good.

I know that's all I'm getting so I decide not to push my luck.

Christian arranged for a full day of pampering for me. I head to the spa with Mia for massages, facials, nail treatments and to get our hair and make-up done before we head to the Fairmont to get our dresses on before our dates are to meet us.

I don't even know if Christian is even going to show up tonight or maybe he will just for his speech that I know he has to give as he's the whole reason why Grace started Coping Together and the disappear again.

After we both look completely transformed, me in my silver dress and Mia in her fire engine red dress that is even more inappropriate than mine we head downstairs in search for our dates. Max is waiting for us in the hotel lobby but Christian is nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry Ana," Mia whispers in my ear and I'm tempted just to take a cab home and dive into a carton of chocolate marshmallow ice cream.

We went the ballroom and Grace is truly one of the most amazing people I've ever met. Truth be told this is my first-ever gala but what a gala it is. We are shown to our table and we put down our clutches and I grab a glass of champagne when a server passes by and downs it just as another server walks in the other direction and I grab another.

About 45 minutes into the event, no one has seen or hear from Christian and now I don't know whether to be angry or scared that something has happened to him, I feel him enter the room. I look toward the front door and there he is standing there in the most magnificent black tux and then though I've never been angrier with this man but damn he looks good.

When he spots me he saunters over to me and kisses my cheek. It's brief but hell I'll take any kind of affection from the man that has asked me to marry him.

"You look very nice Miss Steele," He says but he's still very distant.

"As do you Mr. Grey."

Then we are called to our seats for dinner and Christian places his hand on the small of my back and guides me back to the head table. He pulls out my chair and I feel his hot breathe on my neck and I start to feel that pull deep in my core.

We don't talk during dinner and he barely even acknowledges my existence.

Finally its Christian's time to give his speech and he's up from the table even bore I can wish him good luck.

His speech was amazing and to anyone he looks confident and composed but to me I knew he was hurting inside and it's all my fault. If only he would just talk to me, but he won't.

"Ana will you help me with the next part of the program," Mia asks and I know that doesn't sound good.

"Okay."

She pulls me onto the stage and I knew my life was about to change.

The MC announces that the first dance auction is about to begin and I start to turn around to head down the stairs and back to my seat when Mia pulls me arm.

"You said you would help," She pleads with me. "You know my brother is going to bid on you so you don't have to worry."

And that's what has me worried. I've made it clear on several different occasions that Christian can't solve everything with money and if he ever listened to me there is no way he's going to bid on me.

Mia is auctioned right before me and Max wins the first to dance with her for $12,000. Good for him, they both look so happy. Now it's my turn. Mia pushes me forward into the spotlight when the MC introduces me.

"And now gentlemen, I would like to introduce Anastasia. She is a hot yoga instructor and a former Olympic gymnast and is currently modeling in Italy and has graced us with her presence here tonight now what do you say for a dance with this amazing young lady. It's hard to see anyone from the stage under this very bright light. But the bidding starts off at $5,000 and quickly is up to $25,000. I can't tell if I hear Christian's voice because there are so many sounds. Sold to Mr. Grey for $100,000. I don't know whether to be flattered or livid with Mr. Grey I walk to the side of the stage and I'm shocked that the highest bidder is not the Mr. Grey I expected.


	19. Chapter 19

It's Carrick that helps me off stage just as the MC announces all the couples to join him on the dance floor.

"I take it you more than a little surprised to see me," Carrick says as I reach the bottom of the stairs. "May I have this dance?"

I giggle and he spins me onto the dance floor.

Carrick is a quite good dancer and thank goodness my mother went through a ballroom dancing phase so I at least know a basic waltz.

"So, you know why Christian didn't bid on you correct?"

I nod.

I don't know if I'm mad, hurt or maybe a little bit of both, I think my words are coming back to haunt me as I told Christian time and time again that he couldn't use his money to get what he wanted especially when it comes to me. I think but not bidding on me was a sign and that scares me.

"I love my son with everything but he can be the most stubborn man and he didn't want you to be upset."

"Carrick did you know that he proposed to me?"

"I do."

"So you also must know that I didn't give him an answer, well I told him that I needed more time and Christian didn't take that well."

"My son loves you Ana. I have never seen him like this and he's used to getting everything he wants so he really doesn't know how to act and I've told him that he needed to talk to you instead of pulling away from you and well everyone else who cares about him.

Is that what he's doing?

"What am I supposed to do Carrick? I love him and I need to talk to him."

"Knowing my son you are going to have to go and find him. I know it's not healthy but it's the only way you can reach him.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"After the auction he stormed out and up to his suite."

I have no clue why he's the one who's angry. He made the decision not to bid on me and lost me to his father.

Carrick gives me his room number and I tell Sawyer where I'm going.

Before I can leave, Carrick takes my hand.

"Ana, you have been the best thing for Christian and seeing you together with my granddaughter has made Grace and I very happy."

I look at Carrick and I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Carrick, I love your son and Ava and they are both my whole world."

I kiss Carrick on his cheek and make my way to the elevators.

I take the elevator to the 11th floor and walk down the hallway and come to presidential suite.

I knock on the door but I find that it's already open. I push the door open and I can hear soft music playing and I look down and find a blanket of red rose petals leading from the front door. My heart skips a beat and I decide to follow the petals instead of calling for Christian. I wind around to the terrace and there I find the man of my dreams on bended knee.

"Anastasia," He says holding out his hand for me. "I want to apologize for the way I've acted. I was hurt and when I didn't get a yes from you I ran away instead of facing the truth. I was worried it was your way of letting me know you didn't marry me. Then I heard your messages and then I found that you were scared. I wanted to give you all the time you needed and space without making you rush into a decision without really thinking it through. Then I saw you tonight and I fell in love with you all over again. I realized right then and there that I didn't ask you the right way that deserved an answer so here I am all hearts and flowers asking you Anastasia Rose Steele to make me the happiest man in the whole entire world and marry me."

He pulls out a red box out of his tux pocket and I'm blown away by the ring. It's gorgeous and I feel the tears in my eyes start to build.

"Yes, I will marry you," I say and place my hands on the sides of his face and kiss him. I feel his tears hitting my cheeks and he slides the ring onto my finger and then stands up and picks me up in his arms.

"I love you so much," He says kissing me with a whole new renewed passion.

I wake up with the most enormous diamond on my ring finger and the sun hits it just in a way to throw rainbows all around our room. Last night was truly incredible and I think we made up for not having a hot and steamy weekend as planned.

I stretch out and my body is sore from my lips all the way down to my toes. Christian was an animal last night and I couldn't quite control myself either.

I roll over and find Christian looking at me.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey," He says and kisses my lips.

"I like the sound of that Mr. Grey."

I glance over at the clock on the bedside table and it's almost noon.

"Christian, Ava is due to be back to Escala in an hour."

"Well I guess we need to shower and get changed so we can go tell our little girl that we're getting married."

As Sawyer drives us back to our home, Christian is insistent on setting a date.

"Will you let me marry you today?"

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes, I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life, but I want to give you the wedding of your dreams."

"All I need is you and Ava." I know the person whom I really want by my side won't be there and I'm a little sad and I know that Christian would love to have Elliott to stand up with him.

"Then we can marry tonight?"

"Well, I didn't say that, I would love to have my parents and of course yours and Mia."

"Then when?"

I don't know why he's pushing this issue, I've only agreed to his proposal less than 15 hours ago.

"We are going over to my parents for dinner tonight; I would like to tell them."

"I need to call Ray to tell him and then my mom."

"Your father already knows?"

I give him a quizzical look.

"I called him a few weeks ago and asked for his permission."

"You what?"

"Anastasia, when you agreed to give us another chance I knew that I would make you my wife so I called your father and had a long chat with him and then once I received his blessing I started designing your ring."

Christian has really thought of everything and that's why I love this man.

I am just making us a late lunch when I hear a little cry and I know that Ava is home.

I race to the foyer but Christian beats me there. I find my little girl in the arms of my soon to be husband.

"I sure missed my little girl," Christian cooed and then I look over to see Kate's mom tear up. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Kavanagh I didn't mean it that way."

"No, it's all right," She says putting a hand on Christian's forearm. "I'm lucky that my granddaughter has you and Ana, that's what Kate wanted."

I hug Kate's mom and we just sit there and we both cry together. I don't know if I will ever be able to talk about my best friend without crying but right now after everything that has happened I miss her so much.

Christian invites Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh to stay but they said they needed to get home but thanked us again for this weekend with Ava.

I take Ava into my arms and kiss her sweet face and she giggles.

"She will be the prettiest flower girl," Christian says handing me a glass of wine.

"That she will."

"That's right Ava, mommy agreed to marry daddy. Our plan worked."

I look at Christian. I love that he called me mommy, that's first time I've been called that but it feels right.

"Your plan?"

"Oh yes, Miss Ava and I had a long conversation and she told me that I needed to marry her mommy and quickly because she wants a baby brother or sister."

"Oh really?"

Christian and I haven't had a discussion about more children so I guess we are going to have that now.

"You want another baby?"

"Don't you?" Christian says taking Ava out of my arms so we can get her ready to head to his parent's house.

"Well, I'm not sure. I love Ava more than anything but I'm not sure if I want to a baby."

"I love Ava too, but I want to have a baby with you. I never thought before Ava came into our lives that I want to have children but I have so much love for this little girl that I want to share it with another baby or two and I want to have a baby with you."

"So now we're talking about more than one baby?"

This man is sure of surprises in the past 24 hours. First he proposes marriage and now he's proposing the idea of having more children. I'm not sure I can take another proposal.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Just give it some thought," He says kissing my cheek before he takes Ava into the nursery.

We agreed to wait until dessert to share the news with the family but that's completely squashed when Mia spots the enormous sparkle on my ring finger.

"You're getting married," She says holding my hand up to for a better view.

"Well, there goes the surprise," I say looking back to Christian who is carrying Ava up the front stairs.

"Thanks Mia," Christian laughs as Grace practically runs to the front door to hug me.

"Congratulations," She says as Carrick appears giving me a sly smile and kisses my cheek.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Of course I did, why do you think I was the one who bid on you?"

I look back at Christian and see the large smile on his face.

"I was set-up?" I say before busting out laughing along with the rest of the family.


	20. Chapter 20

When Christian and I get home after a great dinner with the Grey's we take Ava who is sound asleep and put her in her crib.

"Have you given anymore thought about having another baby?" Christian asks as I get changed.

"Yes, but first I want to make Ava our daughter legally, I want to formally adopt her Christian."

"You do?"

"I talked about it tonight with your father tonight when you were helping your mother in the kitchen and he told me everything we needed to begin the lengthy process."

"Well, I kind of already started the process," Christian admits and I don't know how to react to his news.

"Without telling me?"

"After talking with my father and doing a lot of research I knew it can take up to a year and I wanted to at least start the petition now but I wanted to wait for you to say something before moving onto the next phase."

"I don't know whether to yell at you or kiss you."

"I hope you want to kiss me."

"Oh Christian. When she's officially ours, I want to have another baby with you."

Christian stops in his tracks and looks at me.

"And, if you aren't too busy next weekend, I would like to marry you."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Anastasia?"

Christian smiles before he stalks me like his prey.

Oh no, I know I'm going to be in trouble.

I drop what I'm holding and decide to run.

"You know I will catch you." He growls and I decide to run but into his arms.

The moment he has me encircled me in his arms it only reaffirms my own proposals to Mr. Grey tonight.

My top is off in a second and I'm working on Christian's dress pants when I hear a piercing scream and I freeze.

"Ava," Christian breathes and we run to her room.

Christian beats me to the nursery and picks her up.

"She's burning up," He says with a worried face.

"We should call your mom," I say and go and grab my phone and dial Grace.

Grace tells to check her temperature and I do so while Christian tries to soothe Ava who is screaming and I don't know what to do and that scares me.

"It's 103, oh my God."

"Ana, now you need to calm down. I need you and Christian to take Ava to the hospital right and I will meet you there."

Christian and I are in the car within five minutes and Taylor is driving very fast but as safely as possible.

"What's wrong with her," I ask Christian as we stare at our little girl who just an hour ago we were putting her to bed and she was fine.

"She is going to be okay Ana, my mom will see to that."

Grace and her team are ready for us when we directed from the emergency room. I just want to hold my baby and tell her that everything is going to be okay but right now she is in Grace's more than capable hands and Christian just holds me close to this side.

Grace is barking out orders and I can't quite see what's going on because there are so many people around Ava.

I'm fighting back tears right now as I hear Ava just continue to scream and I can't do anything to make her better.

"Ana, Christian, Ava's temperature is going up and I think she might have pneumonia but I need to wait for her blood work to come back."

"What do we do now?" Christian asks and I look up and see tears streaming down his face.

"All we can do is wait for her fever to break," Grace says in a very confident voice but I do hear the break in her voice.

We watch as they wheel Ava out of the room.

I turn my face and bury it into Christian's chest.

"We can't lose her Christian," I sob.

"We aren't going to lose her; my mom will make sure of that."

Waiting is the worse. We haven't had an update from Grace in over and hour and we have been joined by the Kavanagh's and Carrick and Mia.

Finally around midnight, Grace comes out.

"Ava's fever has finally broken and she's sleeping right now," She says with a big sigh.

"I need to see her," I stand up while still holding Christian's hand.

"Come with me," She says to Christian and I and we follow her to Ava's room.

Our beautiful little girl looks tiny in her hospital crib and she has two IV's in her arms and my heart breaks all over again and I start crying.

"She's going to be okay," Grace says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Can I hold her hand?"

"Go ahead."

I take her tiny little hand in mine and I lean over and kiss her forehead.

Christian and I remain at Ava's bedside as I want to see her when she wakes up.

Around four, I hear my little girl make a few little sounds before I shoot up from the couch.

I open my eyes and see Christian holding our daughter in the rocking chair and he's giving her a bottle.

"How long as she been awake?" I say kissing her forehead and I can tell that she's a lot cooler now.

"Not long."

I have to pry Ava out of Christian's hands but he finally lets go.

"You scared mommy and daddy Miss Ava," I say.

"Ana? Do you know that's the first time you called me daddy."

"Well, that's what you are, aren't you?"

"I love when you call me that," He says kneeling before me and stroking our daughter's head.

"Well, I love you."

By lunchtime, Grace tells us that she wants to keep Ava overnight just for precaution but that she's going to be perfect.

"You have one strong little girl," Grace says hugging Christian.

I look up to the heavens and know Kate and Elliott helped healing their daughter.

Once we are finally discharged in the morning, I am more than ready to get Ava home. I haven't left her side except to go the bathroom and I'm desperate for a shower.

"Welcome home little girl," Christian says taking Ava out of her car seat.

We sit on the couch and just look at Ava.

"Marry me," I blurt out to Christian who looks at me with a confused look.

"Yes."

"No, I mean right now, today. I don't want to wait."

Within seconds Christian pulls out his phone and calls his parents and my father. I would love for my mother to be here but when I called her from the hospital to let her know about Ava she told me that her and Bob were actually on a cruise to Europe.

In less than an hour, Christian has arranged for everything including a wedding dress to be sent over with a tailor and he has sent Steven to fly to Montesano to pick up my father. We decide to marry on our terrace at sunset. I can't believe that this is actually happening.

The only thing Christian Grey wasn't able to pull off was to validate our marriage license since Washington state has a three-day waiting period so we had someone from the auditor's office come to the house to fill out all the paperwork and in three days we can have our witnesses and Carrick who will be officiating the ceremony sign it and then legally Christian is mine.

When Caroline Acton arrives with my dress, I'm great that Mia is there by my side. When I emerge from my closet Mia is crying.

"Ana, you are the most beautiful bride," She gushes and I'm thrilled that it doesn't need any alterations not to mention that it is the most perfect dress. It's vintage lace with capped sleeves. I don't know how Christian did it but it's magical.

When it's time, Mia hands me my bouquet of pale pink peonies and my father takes my hand and together we emerge so I can marry my best friend and my daughter's father.

My first vision is seeing my little girl in a pale pink tulle dress and she's in Grace's arms and I start crying before I set eyes on the beautiful man in front of me. He's crying when he takes me in and I know I made the right decision.

Once I reach Christian, my father kisses my cheek and shakes Christian's hand and then I hand my bouquet to Mia and Carrick begins our very personal and intimate ceremony. After we exchange our rings, Carrick declares us husband and wife and my new husband takes me into his arms and kisses me. Before we walk down the aisle in front of our 10 guests, Christian takes our daughter into his arms and the three us walk down together as a family.

I can't believe what Gail has done for the most incredible wedding meal. After we eat and cut our beautiful cake and dance our first dance on the terrace. We say goodnight to our family and friends and decide to spend our wedding night together in our room as a family.

"Thank you for becoming my wife," Christian says as he gives Ava a bottle.

"Well, thanks for asking? I say slipping into bed with my two favorite people.

Today has been the best day of my life.


	21. Chapter 21

The past three months have just flown by. I can't believe all that has happened since Christian and I got married. We wanted to wait until Ava was 100% healthy before we went on our honeymoon. I still can't believe he took three weeks ago and we started in New York with Ava of course and then Mia took over while Christian took me to Europe to see the sights. I loved England most of all, but I missed my little girl so much that we decided to cut our trip short by a week and spent the remainder of our time in New York. I was able to get caught up with meetings while in the big City before we headed back home to start production on Max's movie.

To all of our surprise, Max who decided to stay in Seattle after all proposed to Mia after we returned from the East Coast and they are going to marry in the spring, I couldn't be happier for my two best friends.

Now today is the day we have all been waiting for. In just an hour, Ava Rose Grey will legally be our daughter. We had so many hoops to jump through and I couldn't wait for it to be all over. I've waited so long for this day but it's also bittersweet too. Carrick and Grace our hosting a little reception for us after court and we invited Kate's parents but they politely declined. Christian told me not to take it personally but even though they had our full support in moving forward with the adoption, I think it's still painful for them as with the rest of us. When we first approached them with the idea of adopting Ava, Christian and I made it very clear to them that they are still her grandparents and we want them to be very much party of her life as active participants. We even agreed to a sort of custody arrangement that they would get her for a weekend out of every month and a week every summer for vacation not to mention that they are welcome in our home at anytime.

Speaking of home, Christian's wedding gift to me besides our European honeymoon was our new home by the sound. He surprised Ava and me the day after the wedding, saying that he purchased it when we were together the first time and had Elliott's company start on the renovation before the accident so the project took a little hiatus before it was completed just in time for the wedding. We moved in just last weekend and it's been amazing. Don't get me wrong, I love Escala but having this home, just feels like we're a real family. I don't know how to describe the feeling but I can't wait to raise Ava here.

For court, I'm dressed in a simple black shirt and white blouse while Christian is my favorite navy suit and Ava is dressed in a pink lace dress that makes my heart melt when I saw her in it. Christian picked it out and dressed her this afternoon to surprise me. He told me that the dress was made from a dress in Kate's closet that her mother had kept all these years. To commemorate this special occasion, Christian and I each wrote letters to Ava that we will read to her when she's older and we will keep in a special box along with photos of Kate and Elliott and us. We have a special necklace for her once she's older so we will just keep it safe in the box for now.

When we arrive, Carrick, Grace, Mia, Max and my mom and Bob and of course Ray are all waiting in the hallway for us.

After we are called into Judge Hollis' courtroom I get this feeling like something is bad is going to happen like he is going to deny our petition. I have been having all these strange dreams lately and I don't know exactly why.

"Don't worry, everything is in order," Christian whispers in my ear and we walk hand in hand inside.

The short 25-minute ceremony is over and we ready to celebrate. Ava did so good and even let the judge hold her for a photo. He remarked what a beautiful and smart little girl we had and to take very good care of her. We even invited the judge to the reception but he said he had a full docket so he just thanked us for the invitation.

On the way to the Grey's, I asked Taylor to stop so I can make a quick errand and Christian looked so worried. I told him that I was fine and to go on without me and I would meet him at the house.

I only arrive a few minutes after everyone else and I slip upstairs before anyone knows I'm here.

The word Pregnant flashes on the screen instantly after I take the test and I had a strong feeling I was pregnant but I wanted to make sure. Christian knew I stopped taking my birth control after the wedding and we were just letting nature take its course and it didn't take long. In my calculations, I think I'm around four to five weeks pregnant. I've had a few days to get used to the idea that I could be pregnant but to find out that I'm carrying a very special miracle in my belly is on a whole new level. I want to surprise Christian and I know exactly the way to do it. I decide to hide the test in my purse and head downstairs to join the party.

"I was about to send a search party out for you," Christian says when he spots in walking into the kitchen and kisses me.

"I'm here now so we can get this party started. Where is the guest of honor by the way?"

"Max and Mia are trying to get her to walk so she can walk down the aisle as their flower girl."

"But she just learned how to crawl last week."

"I tried to tell them that, but they were insistent."

We both laugh and Christian puts his arm around my waist and we find our daughter in the living room and Max is making her laugh. I will never ever get tired of that sound. I wonder how she will do with another baby around the house. She will be barely be a year old. I don't want to second guess our decision to have a baby so quickly but everything is in God's hands now.

"So Max, are you ready to start filming tomorrow?" Grace asks when we sit down to dinner.

"I still can't believe it. This is all because of Ana. If she didn't give me this huge opportunity who knows where I would be right now," He says looking over to Mia and kissing her hand. They make each other so happy. I think finally Christian has got it out of this thick skull that Max was somehow still in love with me.

I'm exhausted by the time we get home, but the idea of surprising Christian with my big news gives me renewed vigor. I change Ava for bed and ask Christian to come in to say goodnight. I have a video camera hidden to get his reaction when he finds out.

"Is someone ready for bed," Christian says when he enters the nursery and I putting away her clothes when he leans over her crib. He freezes when he sees her Big Sister onesie I dressed her in. Christian picks up Ava and spins to face me.

"Are you serious? We're going to have a baby?" He says with the biggest grin on his face.

"Looks like it daddy," I reply and I walk closer to him and he places his hand on my belly and kisses me and then Ava.

"I love you three so much."


	22. Chapter 22

"Isn't morning sickness supposed to end after your first trimester," I ask Grace when she comes over to take Ava to the park so Christian and I can go to our doctor's appointment to find out what I'm having. I know it's a boy but Christian is convinced it's a girl. Either way in less than an hour one of us will be right.

"Every woman is different," She says getting Ava situated in her stroller and I feel like I'm going to be sick again.

I kiss my little girl goodbye and I can't believe next week she's going to be one. We are throwing her an over the top princess themed party and Mia has been a great party planner but I think Christian thinks we are going a little too crazy, but I remind him that I wasn't the one who hired the pony, he did and we both have a laugh. Plus he knows better to argue with a very hormonal pregnant woman.

Christian is waiting for me outside Dr. Greene's office and Sawyer helps me out of the car. I already feel huge and I'm only 20 weeks just imagine what I'm going to look like when I'm about to deliver. I know Christian loves me pregnant he can't seem to get enough of me and truthfully sex has been the last thing on my mind. Between Ava getting into everything and the morning sickness I haven't had much desire to have sex. Christian has taken it as best he can. I mean we still have sex a few times a week but that's a staunch difference from the few times a day before I got pregnant. All of my pregnancy books say the need for intimacy comes later on the in the pregnancy but I don't see how.

"You look gorgeous Anastasia," Christian says kissing me and helps me out of the car.

"Christian, I'm wearing a t-shirt, jeans and flip flops."

"You look amazing to me."

We wait for about 10 minutes and I know Christian is getting impatient. I have to stop him from asking the receptionist when we will be seen by Dr. Greene.

Finally when it's our turn, I get up on the examining table and Dr. Greene comes in and explains about the ultrasound. After nearly an hour of measuring the baby, Dr. Greene asks if we want to know the gender and Christian is the first to speak up.

"Please," He says looking at me to make sure that I'm okay and I simply smile and nod.

"Well, you are having a boy," She announces. I was right. I win!

Dr. Greene points out his tiny little penis on the screen and Christian tells me not to call his son's penis tiny and I can't help but to burst out laughing.

On the way home we stop at the store to pick up a few boy outfits. We are going to let our family know tonight at dinner. I'm so excited that we are having a boy. Now we have a complete set.

"What about names?" I say when I pick out a handsome little suit that reminds me so much like Christian's.

"I was convinced he was a she, I still don't know how you were right?"

"Let's just call it women's intuition," I say as Christian buys a few more dresses for our little girl.

"Do you have any ideas?" Christian asks as we reach the counter to pay.

"I love the name Theodore Raymond, Teddy for short."

"You want to name our son after my grandfather?"

"And my father, if that's okay with you?"

"I would be honored Ana and I know that my grandfather and your father would be honored."

"Should we tell them tonight?"

"I was thinking we would tell everyone we were having a boy and then keep his name a secret until after he's born."

"How did I get so lucky to have a beautiful wife and little girl and now a son?"

We barely make it to dessert before Mia pounces and asks what everyone else is thinking at the dinner table.

"So am I getting another niece of a nephew," She says and I see Grace give her youngest child that look.

"Mia," Carrick mockingly scolds.

"Come on, you know you all what do know."

"Should we tell them Christian; I think they have waited long enough?" I say and Christian heads into the kitchen to bring out the dessert that we brought for such an occasion.

Christian sets the cake down in front of Grace and hands her the knife.

"We wanted to make our announcement a little fun, so mom if you would do us the honor and cut in to the cake to reveal."

I see Grace's face light up as she makes the first cut into the cake.

"It's blue, you're having a boy?" She squeals and everyone starts clapping including Ava who is now sitting on Carrick's lap.

There are hugs all around and I couldn't be any happier in this moment, I just wish that I had my best friend here.

I feel Christian's arms wrap around me when he hands me a slice of the cake.

"What's wrong Anastasia?" He whispers in my ear.

"I wish Kate was here."

"And Elliott, I wonder what he thought of me getting married and now having a son."

"He probably wouldn't have believed it," I say and we turn and look at the precious gift across from us and we both smile.

THE END


End file.
